Scandalous
by Shawn30
Summary: The sequel to Salvation. On the eve of Padmé Skywalker's official ascension to the role of Vice Chair of the Republic, Anakin steals her away for a wild vacation to Cloud City. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Scandalous"  
The 1st one-shot in the Post-"Salvation" universe.  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: On the eve of Padme Skywalker's official ascension to the role of Vice Chair of the Republic, Anakin steals her away for a wild vacation to Cloud City.**

**Category: Drama/Romance/Erotica **

**Rating: M for sensual, sexual situations **

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker**

**Timeline/Spoilers: "Salvation" must be read in its entirety to grasp what I'm aiming for in this universe. Everything in the prequel movie series is canon up until a point in "Revenge of the Sith," and then "Salvation" takes over.**

**Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George owns it all.**

**Authors Notes 1: I've longed to explore Anakin and Padme's life post some sort of fairy tale ending. So if they are permitted to be married, the war is over with and Palpatine is dead, Anakin is granted mastery, the children are alive and safe, Obi-Wan knows everything, and Padme at least retains her post... then what? That's the question I want to answer in this series. Its a drama and as such don't expect things to be glossed over or played down. I intend to treat P/A similar to the obsessiveness the media treats such couples in real life, as well as handle things politically in a way I hope keeps you interested.**

**Authors Notes 3: This is the beginning of the post "Salvation" universe. You will be introduced to new characters and reintroduced to ones who disappeared for a while. You just never know who might pop up. evil laughter**

**Authors Notes 3: I'm writing adults here, so expect adult situations.**

**Authors Notes 4: This story takes place 4 months after "Salvation"**

* * *

**Life is not a brief candle to me. It is a sort of splendid torch which I have got a hold of for the moment, and I want to make it burn as brightly as possible before handing it onto future generations. George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

**New Republic Tower **

**Located at the West End of the Government District **

**The newly built office of Vice Chair Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker**

**Evening time **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

New Republic Tower's majestic view above the cloud line gave way to a serene, peaceful Coruscant as the sun set on another day. Very few buildings reached so high as to stand in the atmosphere itself, providing an almost ethereal sense of wonder that such a structure could even be built. From here one could see the Galactic Courts of Justice spire, the brightly lit Diplomatic Hotel, and the City Municipal Authorities Building. And with but a slight turn of one's head you could pick out the towering Skysitter Restaurant, the luxurious Novaplex Hotel with its seemingly endless rows of skydocks, and the Senatorial News Agency.

This was where one wanted to be at the end of the day. Seated above the clouds themselves.

That was why Sylar Vein knew when the opportunity of a lifetime sat before her.

Seated across from the former press spokesman for Republic High Courts Judge Vyn Grissom, whom she was fired by when she punched him for reasons never disclosed to the public, was the enigmatic Padme Skywalker. Immaculately dressed in white and lavender, she was even more beautiful in person than the countless HoloNet vids airing nightly. Early impressions were that she exuded a quiet confidence seemingly unaware of her diminutive years. Married to a Jedi Master in arguably the most controversial union ever, the newly elected Vice Chair of the Republic was the most mysteriously unique woman in the galaxy. Fact, fiction, and assumption warred over defining who she truly was in the eyes of many. Her secret life revealed before the universe, fair or not, gripped the public's attention.

Already twice her age, Sylar wondered how someone so young had lived such an incredible life already and with so much more ahead?

Warned that Mrs. Skywalker's legendary Sabbac face rarely betrayed her innermost thoughts, Sylar mentally analyzed the former Senator's every facial nuance as Padme read over her resume from a data pad. Thankful the plush Greccan office chairs were as comfortable for her more stout physique as it was for her petite, potential new boss, she waited patiently for her interview to begin, her hands folded neatly in her lap. With a few notable missteps in her own past, she felt she needed to have her best interview ever in order to get the job more coveted than working for the Supreme Chancellor himself.

Anything associated with the Skywalker's was simply the "it" place to be.

Only a week ago when the Skywalker's finally returned from Naboo after a four month sabbatical, word leaked out that the Vice Chair's staff was assembled except for an official spokesperson for her office. That job title would also include press secretary and advisor, something Sylar had more than a little experience in. Her years working in the high courts, dealing with the daily insanity that was the HoloNet press while keeping her mouth shut about things rather left unsaid publicly garnered her a great deal of support as well as criticism that her bluntness wasn't wanted in a male dominated society.

She couldn't have cared less. In many ways she felt that society was a big part of the problem to begin with.

Tall for a humanoid woman, the robust figure she was proud of despite it not resembling what passed for a model these days never held her back. Her fair complexion, courtesy of her mother for sure irked her more at times. She bruised so easily. The short, conservative style with which she wore her silver hair gave her an almost regal appearance, as did her vibrant blue eyes. And if that didn't work the strength of her voice and no-nonsense approach to dealing with matters went a long way in giving her presence.

But her, ahem, three arrests in the last four years had cautioned many who would hire her. And when you add in those looking for women in their staff to "perform" certain duties not taught in college, those who were so conscious of public opinion they had to disassociate themselves from a person with a slightly imperfect legal past, and those who had wanted to see her fail to begin with had left her job options limited.

So when she was contacted as a top candidate for a position in Vice Chair Skywalker's administration to say she was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium. But lo and behold, here she was.

Sylar was both confident and terrified at the same time. But at least she didn't look terrified.

"It says here," Padme began, seated behind her massive black-marble desk designed to convey power more than her preferred understated decor, "That your first arrest was for speeding outside repulser permitted lanes of traffic."

While certainly not the opening topic Sylar would have hoped to discuss, she dealt with it head on. "I was late for a dinner party. My husband's brother was announcing his engagement, and I lost track of time. I was detained more for my rather angry tirade than the actual speeding. I tend to fly as fast as the ship will go at times."

That reminded Padme of a certain beloved Jedi of hers. "Your next arrest came when your purse was searched at a security checkpoint, and it was discovered you were carrying a illegal narcotic. Please explain that?"

Sylar sought to make her point crystal clear. "I can assure you I am not now and have never abused drugs of any kind, although I have angered a great deal of jerks with power and influence. I was set up by a one of Palpatine's lower level flunkies when I learned of certain court judges accepting bribes to fix cases. I wanted to go to the HoloNet with a list of names, but was threatened. The drug arrest was a warning. The next time I was told I would receive my husband's eyes in the mail."

All too aware of threats against one's life and family, as well as the lower level corruption Palpatine not only allowed, but supported gave Padme a less than black-and-white view of things. Sylar's story could be checked out, but she had a sense... and this was through her ever growing ability to immerse herself in the Force, that this woman was honorable in her intentions. "All members of my staff will be randomly drug tested, including myself."

"I understand."

Padme continued, "Your last arrest, the one that cost you your job was when you attacked..."

"Punched once, and he had it coming," Sylar's voice rose until she took hold of professionalism. Padme seemed unaffected, thankfully enough. An outburst was the last thing she needed in a job interview. "He was cheating on his wife and expected me to lie for him to her and the press. When I refused he called me a name I'd rather not repeat, and I lost my temper. Stupid people tend to anger me. Especially dishonest, stupid people."

"I have a low tolerance for that as well. Unfortunately, in our line of work, you will encounter them at an alarming rate."

"Mrs. Skywalker, may I be frank?"

Padme, still getting used to hearing her real name, smiled accordingly, "Of course."

"You and your ridiculously handsome husband," Sylar announced out of the blue, grinning as that seemed to charm her interviewer, "Have utterly defied the word forbidden at every turn in ways that make my little mishaps seem like child's play. I would like to stand on my previous job history and recommendations as the true judge of what I am capable of and my character."

"And you shall, but I needed to discuss the other things, not to hold them against you, but to gauge in person what really happened, why, and how they affected you."

"I lost my job."

"Working for me could make you lose your life," Padme pointed out, and then as calmly as one could imagine she retrieved a blaster from her desk drawer and laid it down on the desk top. Her eyes locked with Sylar's. "Do you know how to shoot a blaster?"

Submerging a mild smirk, Sylar replied, "I normally use the bigger variety, but I can fire anything with a trigger."

"Good, because with the numerous attempts made against my life, my families countless enemies, and those who have even threatened my children(,) there is a very good chance you will need to use this to save your own life, and perhaps others. That's not tough talk but reality where I am concerned."

Your boss couldn't get any blunter than that. Sylar's respect for Padme grew exponentially "I don't scare easy."

"I like that."

"Mrs. Skywalker, I'm getting the sense I was chosen for this job for reasons other than my previous credentials. Am I right?"

"Partially," Padme said. "While you are more than qualified for the job, the insanity and danger surrounding my life at this present time and for the foreseeable future requires someone prepared to deal with anything. Someone with the utmost character and convictions. Someone savvy enough to sail the dirty waters of Coruscant's cold political world while remaining as clean as possible."

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Sylar watched Padme nod, seemingly pleased. "With the controversy of your marriage, your children's potential, the upcoming Senate Trials, and your hiring of an ex-mercenary/bounty hunter as your new chief of security you've set yourself up for ridicule and second-guessing. The sheer amount of people worried about another Palpatine regime are growing in numbers. And their trust in the Jedi is shaken to say the least. While your marriage to some might resemble a romantic fairy tale it could easily become a public nightmare."

"The duty to the people in reforging trust and belief that the Republic still equally and fairly represents them is our chief priority. I won't compromise doing the right thing for fear of my public approval rating, I can assure you of that," Padme stated. "Supreme Chancellor Organa has taken office without the executive powers Palpatine abused for years, so that in itself is a step in the right direction. I won't disrespect your intelligence by hiding the fact that Master Kenobi's addition to the administration is for his stature with the people as much as his ability to perform his duty. We are struggling to rebuild the trust between the Senate and the Jedi Order. That will take time, and the upcoming Senate trials as you noted won't aid in that regard."

Sylar considered as much, having followed the Holonet's previews of the trial for the past couple of weeks. "So I can assume information will be revealed that will further damage the people's trust in the Jedi?"

Padme chose her words carefully. "When Jedi Master's Masters▓ Yoda and Windu are called to the witness stand to testify before the entire galaxy certain unfavorable information will come to light. Only a united front with the Jedi, Supreme Chancellor, the Vice Chair, and the Senate standing side by side will offer the people hope that a new age has begun. But to get there a lot of ugliness and mistakes on all sides will be made public."

Sylar thought things carefully, understanding what Padme had said, and what was left up to interpretation. "You guys are really screwed."

Enjoying her blunt personality already, Padme acknowledged, "Yes, we are. The road ahead is paved with danger and uncertainty. That is why I need someone who can see through the garbage and keep our focus in the public on the issues and not the insanity of my personal life. I want someone up on that podium able to withstand the pressure of questions defaming my character, my ability to lead, my marriage, and even the right to have the post I was given. Behind closed doors I need the straight talk-advice to deal with a world I admit is a bit out of my element. In the past I never cared about my so call public persona. Now I have too. The stakes are bigger, and I am dealing in a world that won't conform to what I want it to be, so I have to survive in it to accomplish my goals. I expect success as it is the only acceptable outcome."

"I can tell this position will come with endless criticism, working horribly long hours, defending outright lies, spinning bad press, shouts of corruption, possible threats against my life, and a likely attempt or two."

Padme settled back into her chair, her hands in her lap. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun." At that very moment Sylar looked toward the office's entrance, catching sight of the dashing Anakin Skywalker striding in toward his wife. In his hand was a steaming cup of something Padme obviously loved as she took it from his hands, drank a bit, and sighed happily. Her smile was his reward. He bent next to her ear, whispered something that curled her lips, and then pressed a kiss to her temple before standing behind her.

"Milady," Anakin offered a polite bow of respect to his wife's guest.

"Master Skywalker," Sylar acknowledged despite a quickening of her heart. Mercy, even at her mildly advanced age this man had such a powerful presence about him that could make a woman stumble her words.

"Ani, this is Sylar Vein," Padme introduced. "She's interviewing for the position of official spokesperson for my office."

"I vaguely remember you mentioning something about her this morning over breakfast." Blue eyes met the same from across the desk. "It's nice to meet you, Sylar. I hope my presence is not disturbing."

"Hardly," Sylar noted a bit too fondly, now fending off a mild blush. Willing her professionalism back in place, she felt it was time to give them her interpretation of what was to come. "Padme, Anakin, I feel that if I am to represent the office of the Vice Chair, to some small extent I may be considered your spokesperson as a couple. I'm not asking for that job, only hoping that you see how many might not differentiate between my duties."

Sighing, Padme offered, "While I would like to keep my personal life just that, I am not naive to the public▓s perception. From time to time I would like the luxury of knowing someone is in place to speak for us if we choose not too. Would that be adding more than you are willing to take on?"

"I see no problem with that," Sylar replied. "And it would aid you both, but you in particular Padme in providing a consistent voice if one person represents you publicly."

Feeling through the Force for a sense of this woman's character, Anakin found an inner toughness glimmering around a deeply held sense of justice. No wonder Padme was so enamored with her. "How bad do you think things are going to get once Padme takes office?"

Sitting slightly forward, Sylar minced no words. "However bad you think it will be, magnify that by ten," she spoke her mind. "Naboo considers Padme royalty, and by extension you and her children. The luxury of hiding among people who adore you won't be indulged here. Padme will never be truly trusted again as she has so much power and wealth that she will be perceived differently. Her marriage to you will forever remind people that she can lie and keep secrets for years if it suits her purposes. Now what I just said wasn't fair, but what you're going to see is that everyone will have an opinion on everything you both do and say. You will need to be seen doing the work of the people and staying out of trouble as much as you can. ⌠You should probably curtail your HoloNet watching as the insanity can play tricks with your head after while. Expect to be followed everywhere and have pictures taken of you when you least expect it. Don't make public statements that aren't prepared in advance. I'm sorry, but your former lives are over. You will now play by the rules of an institution older than all of us that will outlive us. The good you both can and will do will be placed under a microscope, debated and ripped apart for even a hint of something to bring you down. That's how it is on Coruscant. One day you're the media's darlings. The next, there's a Norsa witch hunt out for your blood."

Noting his wife's immense weariness over the busy last couple of days, Anakin began gently rubbing her tired shoulders. She leaned back against his soothing touch. "We'd best thicken our skin then."

"Try titan-paristeel," Sylar joked before turning serious once more. "To sum everything up, expect criticism to a degree you've never faced before, but remain mindful of the reason why you were given the duties you have. Other than that we deal with each day as it comes. You can trust that I am ready for anything and will not fail either of you, nor the office of the Vice Chair of the Republic."

Padme tapped one well-manicured finger over the data pad▓s screen; she then nodded knowing she was justified in her choice. This was the right person for the job, daunting as it was. "Mrs. Vein, you're hired. Welcome aboard."

Things were certainly going to be interesting and exciting from now on, Sylar thought to herself as she rose from her chair. At least this time she was working for someone who already had her utmost respect. She extended her hand to Padme, who did the same. "Thank you, Mrs. Skywalker. I won't fail you."

"Of that I am sure." After a gentle squeeze, Padme released Sylar's hand. "As for now, go down the hall and make a left at Sabe▓s office. My new chief of security will prepare your entrance code-keys and assign you a office and private sky dock. We're holding my first staff meeting in four days at 22 standard hours, room 566."

Exhaling finally as she had won the day, Sylar bowed before making her exit. "Thank you again, milady. I'll see you then. Master Skywalker," she noted in passing.

Offering a gentlemanly goodbye of his own, Anakin returned his attention back to his angel, her eyes shut while seated back in her chair. He resumed his relaxing massage of her slender shoulders, sensing how the long trip home and the nonstop work she's put in have drained even her vast reservoirs of strength. Taking care of two infants, no matter the additional help, as well as coordinating her office, hiring her staff, and all of that being done on very little sleep has him worried. "Let me take you home, love? Surely your day is done."

As nice as that sounded, Padme couldn't leave just yet. "I have five data pads worth of official paperwork to fill out and Sabe wants to go over this floors new security protocols again. Apparently she's made even more changes."

"If it protects you and our family, then so be it," Anakin said while brushing the pads of his thumbs over the back of her neck, massaging away the ache he felt there. Her moan probably wasn't meant to be sensual, but the sound alone had that sort of effect on him. His wife's slow rising smirk told him she'd picked up on his reaction. He suddenly felt young at his arousal being so open to her.

"I promise I won't be here much longer, Ani," she yawned. "I need dinner and my babies."

"And your dear husband?" he teased.

"Yes, always," she smiled while adoring his tender care.

Through the connection they shared in the Force, Anakin was in tune with her feelings and state of mind. While dedicated and focused, she was exhausted beyond words and in desperate need of sleep, relaxation, and fun. With her entire family on Coruscant for her coronation ceremony in six days his mind began mulling a most devious plot... one he had to shield from Padme as she'd probably find a way to disagree.

But she needed to get away.

And with so much to come for them both professionally and personally, he began forming a plan that he'd need help with, but was sure to help Padme unwind and let her hair down.

His smile grew mischievous. "Love, I'm going to head home now. I have some things to do. But when you arrive I will have your favorite dinner prepared, and we will fly above the city tonight and toast to our good fortune. How does that sound."

He was sweet as she loved him so. "Like I am cared for by the most wonderful man in the universe."

"Jedi Master, you mean."

"You just love hearing me acknowledge that, don't you?"

"No, not just you," he whispered before kissing her lightly, cupping her soft cheek, and then departing with a secret agenda.

* * *

**"The Perseverance"  
Vice Chair Skywalker's Private Spacecraft **

**Late evening**

**Flying through Coruscant's upper atmosphere above Galactic City**

Soaring through the hazy cloud cover above the megatropolis that was Galactic City, the Perseverance burst through the atmosphere at a blazing rate of speed. The pre-set piloting computer logged onto an auto-navigated cruising route, flying a breathtaking path over the capital of the Republic as the starship▓s two occupants lounged inside.

Of all the astounding qualities Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker possessed, and there were many, Padme's respect for his architectural abilities concerning starships grew exponentially when he redesigned her new private starship with a glorious bedroom that catered to her every whim. And while far from a diva, Mrs. Skywalker was a woman who knew what she wanted. It was a great thing to have a husband who glorified in giving it to her.

Lying back on the comfortable king-sized bed, an ice cream drenched ruby-red Blessberry fruit dangled just above her mouth, Padme sighed. Her lips parted to bite into the treat, only to see it gently sway backwards. Before she could utter a word of protest the fruit began its journey towards her lovely mouth once more only to dart away at the last moment. His delight in teasing her with the Force was going to get him in so much trouble someday. "I'm not at all amused, Master Jedi."

Caressing the soft heels of her feet, rested in his lap, a knowing grin crossed Anakin's face. "Whenever I annoy you these days you call me Master Jedi. Why is that?"

"Surely you've answered your own question, kind sir. Now would you please do me the honor of giving me my treat before it begins dripping all over me?"

"I'd lick it off for you."

"Ani, please." The berry slowly descended to her lips. She bit it out of mid-air with her teeth, her tongue lapping the ice cream before devouring the fruit whole. Sighing happily, she nestled into the cozy warm comforter while thoroughly enjoying her foot massage.

Upon arriving home three hours later than she intended she found the Luke and Leia fed, changed, bathed, and already asleep. Giving both a dear kiss she was promptly whisked inside the refresher, given a long hot bath by her adoring husband, and then led to their starship. Jobal and Sola arrived to watch the children while they took off for some much needed alone time.

If only Padme knew just how long that would be, Anakin secretly noted to himself. "Are you feeling better, angel?"

"Infinitely," was her sincere reply. Her eyes fluttered shut, resting peacefully after a very long day. Again she thanked the Force for blessing her with such foot massaging abilities. "This was exactly what I needed. Thank you so much, love. You are so good to me."

If she only knew how those words gave him such sustenance. He lived for them. "There were so many nights I wasn't around to take care of you," he began, and then amended, "I don't mean that you needed taking care of in the sense that you couldn't do things for yourself. Only the things a husband does for his wife I wasn't around to do. I hated being away from you so much. I guess I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"It goes both ways, Ani. You were off fighting a war with no loving words to take to bed with you each night. No soft touch or passionate kiss to remind you of how adored you are. I too feel the need to take care of you." She laughed to herself, "Even now, I still sometimes wake up in the middle of the night surprised you're there. So much has changed in the last four months so fast, but it can't erase the last three and a half years."

"Nothing could," Anakin acknowledged, firmly massaging one foot, and then the other to her immense enjoyment. "We can't change the past, but we can create new memories each day until some time in the future the good so outweighs the bad we barely think about it anymore."

"That's a commitment I am in perfect agreement with."

"I'm happy to hear that." With the numerous touring speedervans and small private shuttles cruising their own pre-set courses, Anakin hoped the angled shift in their starships direction would go unnoticed. Alas, his angel was so tired she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything except his tender care. For that he was most grateful. "Next week begins a new chapter in our lives."

Padme hummed when she nodded, delighting in the foot massage she was receiving. "I'll be taking the oath of office and then two days later you leave for a two week mission with Master Windu. Three weeks after that the Senate Trials will begin."

"True, but I meant more personally for us." Anakin rested his hands over the tops of her feet, drawing her attention. "We've only gotten a taste of how things are going to be for us from now on, Padme. We won't be able to go anywhere anymore without HoloNet cameras following us. We're going to be in the news a great deal and face all that entails. Trips to the park with our children with have to be very well planned in advance. And our schedules don't mesh well at all."

"So you're saying things won't be easy?"

Her whimsical tone of voice conveyed it all. "As if we are used to any other way to live, I suppose."

"We shall manage, love. We always do. Our adjustment from what was to what will be will happen naturally as it does to everyone else. I still wouldn't trade the now for the former no matter what." Suddenly Padme felt the starship pick up a great deal of speed. Sitting up, now very alert, she felt the starships main engines come online. They weren't in use unless deep space travel was necessary. "Anakin, something▓s wrong."

She shot off the bed towards the cockpit faster than he could catch up with her, "Padme, wait."

Taking the pilots chair, she checked the navigational computer, only to find a pre-set course plotted along a tourists▓ path over Galactic City. It was programmed to loop that route three times before launching towards a Hyperspace ring. "Our ship▓s been tampered with. The controls have an unspecified location off Coruscant locked in, but a course is well plotted."

Steeling himself for what was to come, Anakin gently rested his hands on Padme's slender shoulders, slowly turning her around to face him. He leaned over her as the lack of shock or worry in his expression told her volumes. "Just hear me out."

"What did you do?"

Her voice rose with accusation. That wasn't a good sign. Swallowing hard, he began the speech he had prepared in his head all evening long. "As I said a moment ago, next week our lives are going to change forever. And ever since we returned from Naboo you've been working non-stop in preparing our home and your office security for our family, hiring your staff, and spending whatever free time you have with your parents and Sola. But we have had very little time for ourselves, love. And while I love Luke and Leia with all my heart and soul, I could use a little time away from diapers, crying, spitting up, burping, and lack of sleep. I bet you could too."

Anakin smiled that devilish grin of his.

Padme fumed.

Anakin swallowed hard again. "I have worked tirelessly the last couple of hours arranging for us... uhm... a small three-day vacation all alone."

"How could you do this behind..."

His hands rose defensively. "Please here me out. I have talked things over with your parents and Sola. They are going to stay with the babies at our apartment with Sabe. Ben's going to be stopping by and keeping a watchful eye over them. Our children are well taken care of. But we need to take care of ourselves as well. We need to spend some time alone for a few days and just be together, away from everyone because I have no idea of when we will be able to do that again, if ever."

"I did not consent to this."

Her brows rose and her jaw tightened, a clear sign he was in deep trouble. "I am trying to gain your consent now. I want us to have some fun and relax and just be married without children for a few days. That's all. We will never be out of contact with your family, Sola, or Obi-Wan. Artoo is with us, and we have the best coded frequency that cannot be hacked or traced. Secondly, before you worry about tabloids and our identities, Sabe already secured us a place to stay and fake identifications for when we arrive. Dorme has donated civilian clothes for us to wear and where we're going, well, it's pretty much the last place any of us would be expected to go." After thinking about it a moment, he conceded, "Okay, the last place anyone would expect you to go."

Padme wondered if her husband could see actual steam rising from her head. She calmly took his hands off her shoulders and then stood to her full height; again silently cursing it was still nothing compared to his. "I suppose you think this is romantic?"

"Well, you haven't shot me yet. That's got me a little hopeful."

"My blaster's on the bedside table. Shall I retrieve it?"

Feeling as though he wasn't getting anywhere, Anakin called out for R2 to come in. He had a back-up plan in case his argument fell on death ears. "Perhaps your mother can convince you of my good intentions."

Artoo rolled into the cockpits entrance and then beamed a holographic image of Jobal. "Dear, I know you're angry and annoyed with your husband. Expect that often in marriage, but also understand where this is coming from. Anakin knows you best, has seen how hard you have worked, and how much effort it takes to take care of infant twins. His only wish is to whisk you away somewhere you can have fun and embrace Padme the woman for a time. The Vice Chair and the Mother are always a part of you, but time away from it all with the one you love is a necessary aspect of marriage. Go and have a great time. Don't shoot him, okay? I love you and will see you in three days. Stop scowling, dear. Goodbye."

Slightly peeved her mother could anticipate her every reaction, Padme's scowl drifted away. Seizing the moment, Anakin drew her into his strong arms, nuzzling the side her neck until she made that little happy noise he loved so much. "You are still in big trouble, Ani."

"I know."

"And I am still not certain this is a good idea."

"I know."

"But I must admit time away with you sounds wonderful. And I could use some fun in my life that doesn't include spit up on my clothes."

"I know," he laughed.

Suddenly it dawned on her the one question she hadn't asked yet. "Ani, where are we going?" His Sith-like smirk spoke of a great mischief he'd undertaken. "Talk. Now."

"Its an exclusive resort... of sorts."

"Go on."

"It has an extraordinary skyline, and uhm..."

His stuttering was evidence enough he just didn't want to come right out and say it. She followed his line of vision until she saw the Hyperspace ring attaching to their starship. "Anakin!"

"It's too late to turn back now," he smiled as an intense burst of speed sent his back hurtling into the wall. "Trust me. We're going to have a great time."

Jobal's words chanted in Padme's mind. Don't shoot him. Don't shoot him. Don't shoot him.

* * *

**"The Perseverance"  
Vice Chair Skywalker's Private Spacecraft **

**Quickly approaching Cloud City **

**The planet Bespin**

Upon breaking the gaseous planet's upper atmosphere, Padme instantly recognized the silver disk-shaped city hovering above an extraordinary skyline. "Cloud City?" escaped her lips in an incredulous gasp. Anakin's seemingly amused smirk had no such effect on her. "That place is a haven for criminal activities, excessive gambling, strip clubs that cater to far more tastes than just the removal of clothing, illegal smuggling, drug trafficking, fights to the death, starship theft, and..."

"Fun, angel," he interjected before hurtling their starship along Cloud City's tourist trajectory route. "Cloud City might have its sinful element, but no more than Coruscant▓s lower levels. For one thing it doesn't pretend to be something it▓s not. This is the entertainment capital of the galaxy, and we're going to enjoy the debauchery of it all."

"I don't particularly find mingling with the criminal element fun."

"Then why are you working in the Senate?" Her appalled expression evolved slowly into a mildly proud smirk at his teasing. "We're going to have a great time, Padme. We're going to gamble at a casino, something I know you have never done. We're going to eat at some very nice restaurants like a normal couple, albeit undercover. We're going to tour the incredible inner atmosphere of Bespin. We're going to enjoy the sights and sounds of this vibrant, exciting city without the HoloNet's prying eyes, crying babies, or the expectations that come with who we are."

Searching her warm brown eyes, Anakin added, "And you are going to have the time of your life, Mrs. Skywalker." Wearing a petulant pout of sorts, her arms crossed as she gazed over the horizon.

"We'll see."

It was a start at the very least. Anakin gratefully accepted it while navigating the starship towards its destination.

Magnificent in design and technological ingenuity, Cloud City hovered some fifty-nine thousand kilometers from Bespin's core via massive B/I repulsorlift generators, with sixteen pairs of massive Novaldex G47 tractor beam generators powering the city. A gigantic wind tunnel made up the center of the city, anchoring it in place when intense windstorms threatened. Its population numbered around five and a half million, not including droids. Stretching some ten miles in diameter, some structures ascended eleven miles high in the sky. While officially a mining colony built by the late Corellian eccentric Lord Ecclessis Figg many years ago to extract rare Tibanna gas from the world's interior, the true allure of Cloud City laid in its freedom as an exclusive, anything goes city where fortunes were made and lost every minute of every standard day.

From the exceptionally wealthy to those who hustled on the streets of the lower levels, Cloud City catered to everyone. Luxurious hotel/casino's like the Yerith Bespin and the Pair O'Dice among others drew the rich and powerful with credits to spare, while similar to Coruscant the lower levels offered cheap motels, bars, nightclubs, sports gambling, speeder-bike racing, fighting arenas, shipyards, and stores that literally sold anything one could imagine. The industrial loading docks were known for their underworld activities, and mostly avoided if one wasn't into that sort of thing.

The party never stopped, the law be damned, as the code of Cloud City was just don't get caught.

Anakin had to admit, albeit it silently, the lawlessness appealed to him. There was a raw, reckless attraction to Cloud City he felt would force Padme to let her hair down and enjoy some of the darker pleasures of life. She needed an experience like this where the rules were off the table, and she wasn't expected to be the good girl for once.

Suddenly the hailing beacon flashed red, signaling Anakin that the Perseverance had been picked up on radar. Flipping a console switch, the ship's long golden wings folded down and inward, tucked discretely beneath the ship. A new pointed nose tip extended from the front of the craft, while panels all over the starship began to darken into a bronze coloring as the ship itself took on a whole different appearance. It was just another of his new designs geared to give Padme every advantage possible.

_((THIS IS CLOUD CITY SKY PATROL OFFICER XLES REQUESTING YOUR IDENTIFICATION AND LANDING PERMIT))_

Anakin switched on the intercom. "Cloud City Sky Patrol, this is Andros Zar piloting the EverLast. My wife, Pilar, and I are visiting Cloud City and will be staying at the Pair O'Dice Hotel. Our landing permit is AZQWWWE-1998 and our sky dock reservation code is 000955687. Please reply."

From the right side of their starship, Padme saw three single-wing pod shuttles tailing them, no doubt awaiting orders on if they were hostile or not. Still, she held her peace and let Anakin handle things... for now.

_((STARSHIP EVERLAST, YOUR LANDING PERMIT AND SKYDOCK RESERVATION CODES HAVE BEEN CLEARED. PLEASE ATTUNE YOUR NAVIGATION COMPUTER TO FREQUENCEY 000175 AND DO NOT DEVIATE FROM YOUR PRESENT COURSE. WELCOME TO CLOUD CITY.))_

"Thank you." Grinning wildly as the city's incredible interior came into view, Anakin caught Padme's awe at the amazing impression that Cloud City made. Jury-rigged shuttles, air taxis of all shapes and sizes, luxury sky-vans, and various other kinds of transports criss-crossed the skies in a far less organized manner than on Coruscant. Perfect. Taking manual control again, he remained on course to the hotel, but zipped and whirled around other ships for the thrill of it.

Out of the corner of his eye he recognized Padme attempting to hide a smile as she was amused by him showing off his piloting skills. "Enjoying yourself is allowed, my love."

"To do that would validate your devious plot."

"Is it such a devious plot when I sought only to please my Angel?"

"We shall see," noted most tongue in cheek as she had to admit being alone with him was lifting her spirits. And while she adored her children, a few days minus having to worry about them began to look very enticing. And she couldn't deny that Cloud City did have a certain daring flair.

Before reaching the hotel the route took them past towering spires of spotless white and chrome. Padme recognized the classical Alderaanian architecture, while Anakin noted the lower levels below. Called Port Town, the seedy, crime-ridden area Cloud City was well documented as a place one could find trouble day or not. Up ahead were the administrative offices, Grissom Race Track, the winding maze-like Ugnaught tunnels that ran through the metropolis, and the service sector where maintenance crews, security forces, cloud car taxi drivers, doctors and hospital staff, and others were stationed.

Cloud City made quite the impression as the Pair O'Dice Hotel towered in the distance. A shimmering glass high-rise with the casino itself a floating starship circling the hotel was just ahead. Anakin ascended their starship five miles high while the navigation computer pointed out their reserved sky dock. Once he found it he swiveled the ship into position, set down the landing gear, and then switched off the engines.

Turning to his wife, Anakin reached for her small hand, caressing it between his. "Trust me. We're going to have a great time."

"This is..." she began a bit hesitantly. "This is pretty far from what I am used too."

"That is why you're going to have so much fun." Gracing her with a pleased expression, he lifted her hands to his lips, kissing it. "Dorme packed enough civilian clothing for us for the entire trip, including a couple of things Sabe picked out for you specifically she wouldn't show me."

"Oh dear," Padme nearly blushed as she was well aware of Sabe▓s untamed attitude about clothing in general. "What about credits?"

"I made a modest withdrawal of fifty thousand credits."

Padme's eyes widened. "Modest? That's a small fortune."

"When will we have three whole days all to ourselves without the children where we can go out in public, do whatever we want, and not have to worry about the Jedi Order or the Senate?"

All things considered, Padme had no rebuttal at all. "I see your point. Let's go."

Anakin escorted Padme to the back of the starship and then pointed out the three bags that were for her. He quickly disengaged R2 from his recharging port, and then began changing clothes himself. Having removed only his tunic, he found himself unable to look away when Padme tore off her top.

"Ani, you're staring."

"You're half naked and lucky I'm not pouncing on you right now."

His obvious desire never ceased to amaze Padme; the once demure girl who could barely make eye contact with a boy in her youth. Looking through the things Dorme and Sabe selected for her, she chose a form-fitting beige bodysuit, and then slipped into a black cloak that matched the one Anakin now wore. "Are you sure this will be enough to fool people?"

While attaching his lightsaber to the dark pants he wore beneath his cloak, Anakin nodded. "Who in their right mind would suspect the Vice Chair of the Republic and her Jedi Master husband to be vacationing on Cloud City without an armed escort? Who would ever imagine you would come to a place like this? Between our civilian clothing, a few other tricks, and the fact that I will be projecting the Force in a confusing manner to those around us will shield our identity. It's not like we're going to be broadcasting our identities or trying to make friends. We're here to have fun and that's all. We'll be fine. I promise."

The bright lights and lawless atmosphere seemed electric, despite Padme's misgivings. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Milady," Anakin whispered when he invaded her personal space, his arms snaking around her, "I'm going to do a whole lot more than hold you when we reach our hotel room."

Gently pushing him away with a laugh in her heart, Padme pulled the cloak over her head. "I am not yours to simply take when you choose, Master Jedi." She watched him grab their bags while giving her a look that practically screamed possessiveness. Her body felt the pure heat of his gaze.

The duo, with R2 in tow, exited the starship onto the windy sky dock and were immediately greeted by a four-armed Furrian hotel representative and two security guards. They presented the Visa's Sabe created for them and were kindly escorted inside the massive hotel.

Excess to the extreme best described the immaculate golden interior of the Pair O'Dice Hotel. Various alien races hailing from so many distant worlds Padme soon lost count graced the first floor in some of the most outlandishly colorful attire she had ever seen. Aquatic musicians suspended in oval tanks of water played on a floating platform above the front desk. All manner of droids escorted guests to their rooms, while scantily-clad women offered drinks while you waited to check in. There was boisterous laughter all around her. Wall-mounted holo-projectors broadcast HoloNet shows from all over the galaxy, keeping Cloud City up to date on everything outside it.

Anakin checked them in, retrieved their key-cards, and then led Padme and R2 through the crowds towards a massive transparisteel elevator lodged in the heart of the hotel. They walked inside with twenty-five other guests, all speaking in diverse alien dialects as the cabin lifted lightening fast from floor to floor until it reached the 234th floor.

"We're here." Padme was off the elevator in a flash after a female Gorgian offered to sell her death sticks, and when she refused was offered a... ahem, a indecent proposal. Now brown eyes searched the holo-projected room numbers until she found 23490. Swiping her key-card the door swiveled open for her to enter. She noted the white, synthstone architecture was as Alderaanian as the city itself. Luxury that spared no expense greeted her in the rooms elegant decor. Everything was a beautiful white, with a broad curving window overlooking the city, a small table setting, a jacuzzi, a master refresher, and a king-sized four post master bed. While far from a diva, the former Queen in her was very pleased. "Ani, this is amaz..."

Her words were cut short by the hungry kiss Anakin swept upon her, his strong arms hauling her off her feet that very moment, stalking toward the bed. Flashes of sensual heat coursed throughout her body when he laid her down, covering her with the solid weight of him. There was no time to think, only to feel... feel the throbbing length of him pressed against her center... feel the way he ravished her mouth, as if she were the only sustenance he needed... feel the liquid arousal pooling between her thighs... the way his hands were everywhere at once, dragging their clothes off, their kiss broken only to remove the last of whatever separated their bare skin.

Utterly lost in a steamy kiss for a passionate eternity, caressing softly, they were rolling all over the bed and each other. Anakin buried his face in her neck while her fingers combed through his sun-streaked hair. His lips paid loving homage to the lightly-scented skin of her neck, grazing tenderly over her pulse before drinking at the column of her regal throat. As his kisses descended her heart beat faster and faster in anticipation of the pleasures to come.

Anakin had taken her without warning. Padme's body submitted without refute. There were no words here, only erotic emotion. A breathy warmth fell over a hardened nipple before he firmly cupped his hand beneath her breast, inhaled the peak in his mouth, and then drew on the tip until she writhed beneath him. Her back arched high as a groan escaped her lips. Unconsciously, her hand held the back of his head to her breast, reveling in the seductive bliss. Her nipple hardened between his lips as he suckled her softly at first, and then the pressure increased until she was purring in elation, her nails scratching over his scalp. His hand roamed a greedy path over her chest and abdomen, touching and caressing her all over. His tongue swept a wet trail over her cleavage before drowning the other nipple in warm moisture, and then drawing it into his hungry mouth, sucking powerfully.

Anakin was a master musician, playing a decadent rhythm over Padme's willing body. He seemed enchanted by every inch of her, his kisses now descending her chest to her trembling flat belly. He pressed his face there, just breathing for a long moment as if to glorify her. Enjoying the euphoric reaction of his touch, his tongue dashed a long lick at her naval. She quivered and so he did it again, his hands braced on her hips to steady her. The little sounds she made left him so hard it was almost painful not to claim her now, but he swore to himself he'd take his time driving her mad with lust.

The heady, exotic scent of her arousal wrenched at his senses. Hovering over the downy, light brown hairs around her glistening pink flesh, he gave her one long firm lick that saw her hips rise high and twist. His hands filled with the supple, rounded cheeks of her gorgeous backside, kneading them, holding her to him. Unable to resist a second longer, he sealed his mouth over her slick mound, his tongue swirling like mad. A tortured moan escaped from deep in her throat, cheering his efforts even as her body shuddered all over. He draped her slender thighs over his shoulders, dragging his tongue up and down her so slowly the sensation left her sighing behind closed eyes. His hands flexed on her backside, squeezing in time with his absolute feasting of her wetness.

Her backside tensing and releasing in his strong hands, Padme was utterly lost in a world of unending pleasure and the sound of her own heavy breathing. She could not process a single coherent thought outside of the wickedness going on between her legs. She felt exalted, being sucked on like a ripe piece of fruit, her hand clutching at the bed sheets, nails digging for purchase. Panting... all she could do was pant as he held her firmly in place, his tongue sliding over and around her sensitive clit, causing her body to jerky wildly. She could hear him, mercy of the Force, she could hear him ravishing her as if his life depended on it.

Lashing his tongue faster now, Anakin stopped to suckle her swollen clit at last. Drawing deeply until her hand grabbed at the back of his head, her thighs clutched around him. Her pelvis twitched vigorously while he sucked her, and then at last a wincing, choked cry erupted that sent her body into a series of long, writhing convulses that looked so blissfully satisfying to him he prayed they were even better than that.

Padme's ears popped and then she fell back upon the bed, lax and beautifully sated. With her eyes still shut, her trembling hand lightly fell over her lips. The racing of her heart seemed to slow. A lazy smile adorning her lips grew when she felt the softest of kisses crawling up her body until Anakin was kissing her again, deeply. The salty tang on his tongue and the glistening stickiness on his face were her marks of ownership. She loved the solid, protective feel of his body covering hers.

"I love you, Ani," she whispered over his lips while wrapping her legs around his torso. The tip of him begged entrance and then thrust forward deeply inside her, causing her eyes to roll as he filled her so completely. "... love you so much."

"Angel," he moaned in a half-growl after that first piercing thrust, "My angel," sighed quietly into her ear after a second deep thrust that forced her arms around his neck, "Mine," chanted over and over as his hips began delving steadily, pulsing inside her clinging depths.

Her nails raked over the hard planes of muscle over his back and shoulders, then descended, now clawing at his firm ass. He was taking her with such longing, and she was so small beneath him, her teeth gently biting into his neck after each deep invasion. The bed rocked accordingly, praising the straining efforts of their churning hips. She drew his face to her own, devouring his lips with a kiss so furiously passionate he longed to die inside her. Lunging deeper and with more purpose now, his knees sank into the bed.

"Ani... Oh, Ani." Padme needed this, by the Force, she needed this. To feel him spreading her flesh asunder, taking her as his own. They were grinding vigorously, exerting counter pressure, the wanting union of their bodies colliding frantically.

Anakin made sure the friction over her clit was deliciously hot, evidenced by her cries of passion. The awe inspiring sight of her beautiful face flushed with color and faint traces of sweat left him aching for her. His aggression grew, pounding her into the bed now, rocking it back against the wall hard. The tight, wet sheath of her pulled so sweetly around him, even as her body tensed beneath him. She stiffened, suddenly writhing full body while every muscle in his body clenched. They came together, grinding and straining mightily, her face smothered in his neck, whining his name softly as the feeling of him erupting hard inside her to completion felt so good.

And then there was nothing save the sound of their labored breathing, slowed peacefully at last.

There were no words spoken because words for what they shared was unnecessary. Their satisfied, sweat-soaked bodies collapsed around each other, lying in the quiet freedom of their love, and soon fell fast asleep from sexual exhaustion.

* * *

**Pair O'Dice Starship Casino **

**The entrance **

**Three standard hours later **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

In Anakin's keen observation Padme had never looked more sinfully delicious... or more desirable than she did tonight. Standing on the windy deck of the Pair O'Dice casino's starship circling the mammoth hotel, his stare swept over her slinky, long black dress with the lace-up sides. From the moment she held up the garment wearing such an appalled expression that Sabe would pack something so revealing for her, he taunted her need to forever remain the good girl, modest and forthright before the eyes of the galaxy.

He actually laughed, rousing her ire that she wasn't daring enough to step out of herself for an evening. When she was done putting on the dress all laughter ceased. Her husband▓s heartbeat did as well.

"Surely," Anakin declared in a husky tone of voice at the scandalous vision before him, his blue gaze making love to her. "Your heart is Sith."

Her words were liquid warmth lifted around them. "Do I inspire such wickedness within you, Master Jedi?"

"You are my reason," he lifted her small hand, curling his fingers around it, "My passion," spoken as he brought her hand to his lips for a kiss, "And my worship."

"Good answer." The true beauty was that even after all this time Anakin could still make her blush. Padme drank in the sight of his all black attire, complete with a civilian cloak far different than his daily Jedi attire. He was gorgeous beyond words, towering over her with his hair tied back in a ponytail. As for herself, the revealing dress she wore was easily the most bold, sexy statement she'd ever made in public. In a strange sort of way the dark straight strands of her wig aided in feeling as if she could pull this off.

Suddenly, Padme covered her hand over her mouth, laughing softly behind it. Anakin circled her, interested in what amused her so. "What has brought this smile upon my angel's face?"

"My mother would kill me if she knew I was out in public not wearing underwear," spoken quietly, as if her mother could actually hear her. The sides of the dress ran from her hip to forever, offering no doubts as to what she wore beneath, or lack thereof. "I've never done this before."

"Then we're off to a great start," Anakin was pleased to report, taking her arm. "This is our time to let go, Padme. Relax and enjoy yourself. Absorb this carefree atmosphere. I am with you always, so don't worry about anything."

"Famous last words," she noted wearing a smirk. "Show me a good time, Master Jedi."

They made their way toward the casino's entrance. For reasons they still couldn't quite figure out Padme was able to sense when Anakin was manipulating the Force. She felt his mild concentration when he mentally broadcasted a sense of slight confusion to any who might be paying close attention to them. What was even more intriguing, she partly felt she was able to do the same. Perhaps at a later date, she surmised, they would look into this.

Entering the huge starship casino on the deep red carpet was a sight to behold. Extravagance greeted Anakin and Padme as the bright lights and seductive sounds ushered them inside the massive structure. Padme wondered if even the Galactic Senate Hall had ever witnessed such an amazing selection of alien races all gathered in the same place at the same time.

Touring the first floor with Anakin, seemingly hundreds of rows of holo-slot machines spread out in every direction. There seemed to be no dress code at all seeing as how any manner of dress, or undress was acceptable. Hover-droids flew above the people carrying drinks, credits, and food to patrons all over the casino. The lively ambiance was entrancing; as chatter lifted about them in so many languages one would be stressed to identify them all. They walked toward twin Sabbac tables near the center of the first floor, watching intently while a rather elderly and portly Glorian woman, her normally bluish skin now a reddish hue as she was concentrating, tried to win a hand. Apparently her far younger Glorian male counterpart was interested as well. And when the older woman won big he graced her with a long kiss.

"Hopefully that kiss was for her and not her winnings," Padme noted to Anakin, her hand in his.

"Something tells me his reasons aren't pure."

"I sense that too." When Anakin's curious stare found her she simply smiled. "Another time."

He understood, guiding her through the boisterous crowds and pit crews keeping the peace. Suddenly they were stopped at the end of a row of Rolling Begats tables by a lovely one-eyed Fyriax waitress. Scantily-clad in red lace she bowed before the guests. "Welcome to the Pair O'Dice casino. My name is Dalor. Can I get you something to drink? The house special tonight is Bisesq Wine."

Anakin saw this as a prime opportunity to do something he▓d been meaning to do for years. "Love, can I pick your drink? I've always wanted to try Ben's favorite but never have. We both could if you're interested?"

"I must admit I'm curious as to what Ben enjoys in places like these. Sure, go ahead."

Anakin nodded to the waitress. "We'll have two Outer Rim brandies on the rocks."

"Very well, sir. Please take this tracking chain." The waitress draped the slender silver chain around Anakin's neck. "You can continue enjoying the casino, and when your drinks are ready I will use it to find you."

"Thank you," Padme offered before adding ten credits to her data pad. Tipping the help early always brought about better service.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Anakin watched the Fyriax waitress press a button on her wrist band and then slowly ascend above them, flying towards the bar on the second floor. He couldn't help but to want a jet-pack. Yeah, even a Jedi Master is still a guy. "I gotta get me one of those." Turning around when he heard Padme's voice talking to someone, he found her looking through the inside of a four-armed man's jacket. Attached by small hooks to the inside of his jacket, there were a vast array of purses, jewelry, and watches.

While dearly wishing he had a camera, Anakin couldn't help but to smile.

"Ani, this Alderranian Bless purse costs two thousand credits on Coruscant," Padme noted the fine leather material and intricate design. "This gentleman is selling them for only 200 credits. It's the deal of a lifetime."

Anakin knew this guy's type. Harmless mostly, but needed to be watched. "Have you ever heard the term knock-off, Padme?"

"Kind sir," the very hairy man's high-pitched voice interjected. "I assure you I only sell the very best name brand products."

While closely inspecting the colorful collection of purses, Padme questioned, "How are you able to sell these so cheap?"

When the man's shifty expression seemed to shift a little too swiftly, Anakin shook his head behind Padme. All his stuff was stolen, but oh well. When in Cloud City...

"Dear, our drinks are coming. Buy the purse and let's be off." Anakin watched over the humorous exchange as Padme not only purchased the purse, but jewelry for her mother, sister, Dorme, and Sabe. She probably paid enough credits to that guy that he could call it a night.

Their drinks arrived, and when the waitress flew off Anakin and Padme prepared to toast the evening as the live band ahead played something slow and pleasing to the ears.

"To the light of my life," Anakin lifted his drink. "You saved me from myself."

"To the joy in my life," Padme lifted her drink to his. "To my champion." They clinked glasses, took a long pull from their glasses and both blanched hard at the strong taste. "By the Force, are we drinking starship fuel!?"

Anakin swore he would have embarrassed himself laughing at what Padme said if he had feeling left in his tongue. "I'm going to have to have a talk with my old friend." Laughing as they were standing there looking like they couldn't hold their drinks, they walked off while sipping rather than drinking fully.

Time passed, a flamboyant, fast-talking female date coordinator offered Anakin and Padme any of his five shape-shifting escorts for the rest of the evening in any way they might wish. When Padme quickly declined the man offered Anakin ten thousand credits to buy her outright, citing her immense beauty. After the Force-choking nearly caused him to pass out, wife led husband away before anyone was killed.

"I have warned you about Force-choking people in public, Ani."

"... never lets me Force-choke anyone," was mumbled under the Jedi's breath.

"Okay, I just have to try this." Stopping at a Naboo Paradise Jackpot Holo-slot machine, Padme finished off her drink and then took a handful of credits out of her purse. She put one in the mounted slot and watched the three holographic images rolling in front of her, stopping at two Naboo starships and a Gungan. "I didn't win."

"Just try again," Anakin said as he sat down at the machine next to her. They played for the next hour, enjoying various degrees of winning streaks and losses. The idle chatter of everyone around them was crazy enough to provide entertainment no matter how the games went. But it wasn't until the alcohol began to loosen Padme up a bit that she became frustrated at having lost ten straight games. "Ani, this machine seems to not like me anymore."

She sat up straight, her warm brown eyes suddenly serious, staring at him. "Okay."

"Perhaps you can... enlighten this machine."

For all the years of his life Anakin would he remember the night Padme implied he do something slightly illegal. He couldn't mention it out loud, but the order was understood. "Allow me to aid this machine in understanding its true purpose, milady." Sparing a look around them, Anakin calmly waved his hand over Padme's slot machine.

Depositing another credit, Padme made the motion on the holographic lever to pull it and hit three Naboo Queens. Quite poetic in her estimation. Her winnings were a thousand credits. "This never happened, Ani." He laughed at her, kissing her cheek just before they left the area. "Order us another drink. The same one as last time."

"I thought you said it tastes like starship fuel?"

"Yes, but it makes me feel very..." leaning in close, she caressed the curve of his mouth with a kiss, "Adventurous."

"Waitress!"

There drinks arrived after a rather successful round of Sabbac at the center tables. Feeling amazingly relaxed tonight, Padme led them through the casino, noting the brilliant architecture and design. The starship casino circled the Pair O'Dice hotel constantly, and yet graviton motion nodes prevented the guests from feeling as if the casino was moving at all. Anakin stated how he would love to get a look at the engines schematics while they enjoyed their drinks.

From Persian Roulette to Desi Craps, they enjoyed giving a go at a number of different games, never betting too much, but enough to make the gamble interesting. Anakin refrained from using the Force to win and was able to amass a nice sum of credits, while Padre hit a couple more holo-slot machines with success.

"Excuse me, kind patrons," came in a deep baritone over their shoulders. Anakin and Padme turned around to find a hunched back Strotham male with long white hair bowing before them. "Might I trouble you for a moment?"

"No," Padme halted any further discussion. "We do not want to buy death sticks, nor do we want dates for the evening. We do not want to buy books on tourism in Cloud City, nor do either of us want to sell the other. I am sorry, but we are not looking for any sort of criminal credit making opportunity. Thank you."

"My lady, I am Westin and I represent the Galactic Children's Fund." He produced his Coruscant-licensed identification card to Padme and Anakin. "I take donations here since most patrons enjoy a rather underworld-like lifestyle they are often generous in their donations to our cause to rid the galaxy of poverty and famine in children. I was not trying to sell you anything."

"Oh dear." Padme felt mortified, and after noting his authentic identification card began offering him each and every credit in her purse, much to Anakin's amusement. "I am so, so sorry. Please pardon my manners. I have been drinking this evening and..." He walked off after she said that, thanking her for the credits. "I'LL DONATE MORE LATER" she shouted after him, arousing the attention of others around them. "Okay, no more drinking for me."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Anakin replied, snaking his arm around her slender waist. "I enjoy you being tipsy. It's a side of you I've never seen before. In fact I applaud it greatly. Would you like another drink?"

"I am so going to kick you one day."

"You're going to have to be pretty close to me with those short legs of yours." He just couldn't stop himself from teasing her, ever aware of the sensitive issue of her height. He received the evil Padme head tilt and pursed look expression.

"You should apologize to me, Pookie."

"That name," he pointed at her, "No longer has any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your true self, given to you by your nieces. You've only forgotten. I know there's a part of you that likes it. The alcoholic hasn't driven it from you fully," she smiled at his mild despair. "And don't point at me again or tease about my legs. If you still want to feel them wrapped around you in bed I'd try compliments from now on."

Bending down to her, Anakin gently nudged her lips apart, kissing her slowly and deeply. "You are the most incredible woman in the galaxy. I am your humble servant for all time. I love you endlessly."

"That's a nice star..." Padme was about to say when her eyes caught sight of something she just knew she couldn't be seeing. A couple against the back wall of the casino near a darkened corner were engaged in "aggressive negotiations." They were pressed against the wall with the female being lifted rhythmically against it by the male, her head thrown back, a look of ecstasy clearly etched on her face. "What kind of people do that in public?" she noted in a low tone of voice, showing Anakin what she saw. The couple were aggressively having sex up against the wall. "Have they no shame?"

"It's called living in the moment, angel."

"Not to me," Padme confessed as they walked away, smiling. "But to each their own, I suppose. As for us, go get me another drink."

"You enjoy ordering me around, don't you?"

"Two words for you. Luke and Leia."

"What does that mean?"

"When you can push something the size of a Lisian watermelon out a hole the size of a Coruscant quarter you can complain about getting my drink."

Anakin just stared. "Duly noted." Padme laughed while watching him hail another waitress. This was the most fun she's had in ages. She snuggled behind him, holding him close, and simply breathed.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Scandalous"  
The 1st one-shot in the Post-"Salvation" universe.  
(2/3)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Anakin and Padme's romantic Cloud City vacation continues.**

**Category: Drama/Romance/Erotica**

**Rating: M for sensual, sexual situations**

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker**

**Timeline/Spoilers: "Salvation" must be read in its entirety to grasp what I'm aiming for in this universe. Everything in the prequel movie series is canon up until a point in "Revenge of the Sith," and then "Salvation" takes over.**

**Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George owns it all.**

**Authors Notes 1: I've longed to explore Anakin and Padme's life post some sort of fairy tale ending. So if they are permitted to be married, the war is over with and Palpatine is dead, Anakin is granted mastery, the children are alive and safe, Obi-Wan knows everything, and Padme at least retains her post... then what? That's the question I want to answer in this series. Its a drama and as such don't expect things to be glossed over or played down. I intend to treat P/A similar to the obsessiveness the media treats such couples in real life, as well as handle things politically in a way I hope keeps you interested.**

**Authors Notes 3: This is the beginning of the post "Salvation" universe. You will be introduced to new characters and reintroduced to ones who disappeared for a while. You just never know who might pop up. evil laughter**

**Authors Notes 3: I'm writing adults here, so expect adult situations.**

**Authors Notes 4: This story takes place 4 months after "Salvation"**

* * *

**"Quit hanging on to the handrails . . . Let go. Surrender. Go for the ride of your life. Do it every day." **

**Melody Beattie, "Finding Your Way Home"**

* * *

**The Pair O'Dice Hotel 23th Floor Room# 23490.  
The next day, early morning.  
Cloud City, Bespin**

"Padme Amidala-Skywalker, what wickedness has gotten into you?"

Sighing pleasantly in the oversized bubbles-filled Jacuzzi, Padme wiggled her toes against the soothing jets of water. "I shall pretend to have no knowledge of your double entendre." Her friend's smirking expression illuminated through R-2's holographic projection. "Suffice to say I'm thoroughly satisfied and have no complaints at all."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Oh stop it," Padme smiled, her eyes closed, her body enjoying the luxurious feel of the jets against her lower back. "I just checked in with my mother and sister before contacting you. They enjoyed no small amount of ribbing, so get yours in before I sever this transmission."

Seated in her office at the New Republic Tower, Sabe rested her feet on her desk in a relaxed pose. "Okay, alright. I shall refrain from anymore teasing."

"Thank you."

"So how much sex have you had?"

Padme expected no less of SabИ. "I never kiss and tell."

"That's because for so many years you had no one to kiss and nothing to tell."

"My spinster years are nothing for you to joke over, dearest employee."

SabИ attempted to look shocked and being out in her place. "I can't believe you went there."

"I like surprising people." Sabe's lovely accent perfectly complimented her teasing nature. Ever since the former handmaiden turned bounty hunted returned to Coruscant for the Chief of Security position in the office of the Vice Chair their friendship had been renewed to a greater degree than even when Padme was a Queen and she was her decoy. Someone was needed who had experience in thinking outside of the box, dealing with the current galactic climate concerning the criminal world, and cared enough about the Skywalker family to do anything to protect them.

Padme took no small amount of flack for her choice; Sabe was indeed the perfect choice.

Casting her gaze across the room at Anakin, who was meditating in the corner, Padme reveled in the late morning she was so often denied. "I needed this so much, Sabe."

"I know. Anakin was quite insistent that he steal you off Coruscant for a couple of days. I was more than pleased to assist in his plot."

"Of that I have no doubt. Rebelling seems to be something you both have in common. While I wasn't exactly pleased with the way I was, for lack of a better term, kidnapped. I'm glad you helped."

"Thank you for cosigning my evil ways." A handful of Dreshin dipped berries, Sabe's favorite treat from Naboo, were devoured quickly. The small glass dish of them sat right beside her twin laser blasters. In some ways they were her most prized possessions. "So how are the little ones?"

"My mother held Luke and Leia while I tried to explain to them why mommy and daddy needed a few days away but still love them very, very much. Then Luke reached out for me at my projection, and it just broke my heart. I was a step away from telling Anakin to fly us home now. Then he swatted Leia and she started crying, and then he started crying, and they both forgot about me," she laughed. Sabe just shook her head. "It's the first time I've been away from them even a full day, so it's something I'm adjusting too."

"While you're doing that, I'm adjusting to not firing my blaster at one very annoying Jedi Master."

"Ben is a dear friend and firing at him wouldn't do you any good. Trust me; I've seen people try it."

"He's a galactic know-it-all."

"Takes one to know one."

Sabe rolled her eyes. "I should not ever have expected support against a Jedi from someone vigorously sexing another."

"I assure you I hold no Jedi, not even my beloved, as a perfect and infallible being. I just think you and Ben rub each other the wrong way because you haven't taken the time to get to know each other."

"He's always correcting me."

"Kindly tell him to stop that. It's the teacher in him still rearing its ugly head."

"I'd like to teach him a lesson or two."

Padme's lips curled around no small amount of teasing. "However do you mean that?"

"Don't start that again!"

Obi-Wan was now an official member of Supreme Chancellor Bail's cabinet as the voice of the Jedi Order to the highest office in the Republic, and was given free reign to explore and offer advice on every security protocol in New Republic Tower. SabИ hated having anyone hanging over her shoulders. They clashed so often, and with such shouting and aggression at times Padme couldn't help but to see the heat simmering below the surface. They got under each other's skin because in Padme's keen estimation, they wanted to get under each other's clothes.

The unspoken tension between them had far more to it than Padme's belief SabИ was attracted to Ben on some level. The years haven't been kind to her, and even as much as she confessed to her best friend one dark night, her heart just wasn't into trying anything with anyone. Padme gently counseled and loved SabИ on being open to the future, but her emotional scars were bone deep. It would take time and a lot of patience.

"Ben is quite handsome."

"Padme!"

"And the Jedi Code no longer restricts relationships."

"You must think just because you snagged yourself a Jedi Master that all of us single women should want one. Sorry, milady. I don't like my men wearing what almost counts as a dress."

"That was so wrong," Padme laughed, and even caught sight of Anakin smiling despite his meditative state. Absently allowing her gaze to travel down his bare chest to the knot securing his pants, she slowly closed her eyes and reached out with her hand. The same ethereal pull she'd experienced in the past came easier for her to grasp a feel for. Ever experimenting with this mysterious connection to the Force, she mentally found a way to will the knot to uncurl. Anakin's eyes shot open, and then he looked down at what was happening.

"Padme, stop pointing at your husband's rather impressive crotch and..."

"Ahem, how would you know it's rather impressive if he's practically wearing a dress... unless you've stolen a peek or two?"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Skywalker," Sabe laughed. "Have a great day."

"You too," Padme offered. "Be good. Don't get arrested. Don't shoot anyone."

"... never lets me shoot anyone," Sabe grumbled before waving her goodbye.

Anakin rose from the floor, stretching his arms out over his head. "Angel, your abilities are becoming a curious mystery."

"I know," her voice sounded softly still a bit in awe of her access to the Force. One that shouldn't exist. "When we get back on Coruscant perhaps I should consult... ANAKIN, WHAT ARE YOU... hahahaha." Just a moment ago he dove into the Jacuzzi, reaching her amidst the neck-high bubbles. "You're still wearing pants."

"Not for long."

Laughter ceased, and moments later were replaced with the sensuous sounds of splashing water and vigorous love making.

* * *

**Level 32 - The Entertainment and Shopping District **

**Section 7-12 **

**Mid-Afternoon **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

"How can a small hotel on the lower levels hope to turn a profit when they are renting by the hour?"

Standing just over Padme's shoulder, a half smile curving his lips, Anakin was thoroughly amused at his wife's mildly innocent assumption. In front of them, the Rendezvous Hotel's openly sleazy decor of bright lights boasting its low prices, anonymity, multiple exits, and... ahem, on-staff escorts were bold to say the least. Before he could open his mouth several holographic female dancers in very revealing attire began circling them and whispering about the indecent pleasures offered inside.

Padme's eyes grew wide when it dawned on her what type of establishment this was.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," Padme warned, trying not to laugh herself as they quickly traveled down the broad pathway, sidestepping small tri-legged litter droids patrolling for trash. Anakin knew better, lifting his hands defensively before taking hers. "I knew exactly what kind of place that was."

Allowing himself no more than a tick of his jaw, Anakin nodded. "Of course you did."

"I am highly educated," Padme reminded him. "I've read a lot of books. And I've visited more than seventy different worlds. I speak five languages fluently."

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt." It was harder to resist laughing than it was the Dark Side itself. R2 chirped behind them, embedded in a small gray hover-barge that held their shopping bags thus far. He was sure if droids could laugh, even R2 would chuckle. "Love, you are brilliant to a degree few could hope to aspire, but there are elements of society you have never been exposed to. Corruption, yes. But not the more seedy nature."

"Perhaps," she admitted in some agreement. She'd experienced a wealth of life experience, both good and bad, but her sheltered upbringing that progressed into royalty for a time, and then the highly protected life of a Senator certainly shielded her from society's underbelly. "Nonetheless, I wouldn't stay at that hotel if my life depended on it."

"Neither would I. And for the record, you had no clue what went on at that place."

"I know what won't be going on in our bed if you continue teasing me."

"Such an empty promise." Giving her hand an affectionate squeeze, he marveled at the lovely, carefree mood she was in. Her sleeveless white dress was sensual in its simplicity, light and comfortable, accentuated by the green tear-drop jewel hung from a thin chain between a plunging neckline. From the regal set of her shoulders to the confidently feminine way she walked, her style was captivating.

Her beauty gave him life.

Bespin's spectacular skies perfectly complimented the basic white and cream-colored appearance of the vast city. Its labyrinth of vibrant streets, numerous advertising holographic images, towering skyscrapers, endless rows of outdoor market stalls, starship malls, above ground restaurants, and mobile vendors stretched the distance of one's gaze. Living up to its hallowed reputation, Cloud City was alive with an electric atmosphere of decadence and excess.

As Padme and Anakin toured the city streets they recognized among the hectic crowds various races of people. Humanoids, Weequay's, tall Quir'sav's, horned Chagrians, pale skinned Umbarans, three-eyed Gram Roadians, shaggy Thisspiasian's, Wookies, and Koorivar's. In addition, every type of droid imaginable seemed on display offering directions, tips for gambling, news updates, and credits for the slot machines located on every corner.

Cloud City was a place like no other.

Both sides of the street were littered with hundreds upon hundreds of stores selling just about anything one could imagine. Help droids and store staff worked the crowds, offering special discounts on items while especially looking out for wide-eyed tourists with credits to spare. Above the streets, flight guidance beacons were set at every corner, coordinating the busy auto-navigated skylines filled with luxury and civilian passenger shuttles, air taxis, and speeder vans.

Humming a delightful tune from her youth as a refreshing breeze tousled her hair, Padme enjoyed simply walking amongst the many diverse groups of people. It felt normal in a way that had been denied her for so many years. Here, she was a nobody. A petite humanoid woman with curly brown hair walking with her husband. Minus her typically regal, professional, or Naboo-centric attire she blended in as just another face in the crowd. For nearly four years she could not so much as be seen with Anakin in public, much less doing something as affectionate as holding hands.

But here... she was free. Free to laugh as loud as she wanted without stepping out of the reserved character she was known for. Free to drink a little too much just for the thrill of it. Free to enjoy her considerable wealth instead of feeling guilty at times for it. Free to indulge a woman's desires to their utmost fulfillment anytime she felt the urge. Free of responsibility, if only for a little while.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

Padme felt her hand released, and when she looked around she found Anakin had stopped at a mobile data-zine market stall. "What is it?"

Producing several credits from his pocket, Anakin paid the four-armed Frucian droid pilot for two data-zines that immediately caught his attention. He took both, now marching toward his wife. "Can you believe this?" He held up the first one for her to read the covers headline.

'PADME WALKS OUT ON HUSBAND AND INFANT TWINS! JEDI MASTER HEARTBROKEN! EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS INSIDE'

Lies in the media, Padme complained to herself. What else was new. The picture of her on the front was obviously doctored from days ago when she was leaving the apartment via the Veranda's landing dock. She had something in her eye and was rubbing it just before she boarded her private shuttle. The photo gave the impression she was crying while Anakin was holding both babies on the balcony, staring at her. The headline was so ridiculous it was almost funny. No, to Padme it was funny. She couldn't help but to laugh.

Snatching the data-zine from his hand, she carefully considered its cover while smiling. "That headline is still better than the one they ran about us last week."

Anakin fondly recalled Obi-Wan showing him that one while offering the Jedi's services for delivering baby formula. "When Luke and Leia are both crying at the same time they're a handful. For us to adopt four more infant children from four different planets would be insane."

Padme could only shake her head at the craziness that surrounded their lives and the media's crazing for every detail. Even going so far as to make up things when there is no story to tell. "Show me the other one."

"This data-zine is two hundred and seventy five pages long."

'CLAIMING ANAKIN: A STEP-BY-STEP GUIDE FOR SHY GIRLS TO GET THEIR BAD BOY USING THE Padme METHOD.'

"I have a method?" she laughed with her hand over her mouth. "I didn't know I had a method."

"Well, that backless dress you wore on our first trip to Naboo was quite alluring."

"I have told you time and time again I wore that dress because of Naboo's warm weather."

Arms crossed, Anakin bent toward her, his tone soft and loving. "So if Ben had been your Jedi protector you would have worn the same dress?" Looking away, her fair complexion betrayed her as a light blush spoke volumes. He tipped her chin with his finger. "You wanted to entice me."

"You were already enticed."

"You provoked me."

"I did no such thing, Master Jedi." Calculated as ever, Padme knew how to stroke his ego. Addressing him that way could turn any tide in her favor. "You wanted me."

"You wanted me to want you."

"Irrelevant."

Her tone was so high and mighty. He equal parts wanted to bend her over his knee as badly as kiss her senseless. "It was your wicked ways that forced me to break the Jedi Code."

"I assure you my ways were far less wicked than you make them out to be. I can't be blamed for being irresistible." Flirting with him in broad daylight was so much fun. Especially since they could go back to their hotel at any time and... "Must I continue verbally besting you?"

When Anakin suddenly kissed her, deeply and with such hot passion, his arms hauled her flush against his chest. She was again reminded of his utter power over her because he tasted so delicious. His erotic suckling of her tongue left her soft and warm in his embrace, clinging to him. Ripe, luscious kisses followed one after the other, no matter who was watching. When their lips finally parted she moaned, her head tucked beneath his chin.

Padme hummed softly, "Apparently my method works." Anakin's laughter pleased her soul to no end.

They spent the next hours shopping inside a starship mall. Anakin, Padme, and R2 were shuttled from a street corner to the Silas Shopping Center hovering some fifty feet above ground. For the next standard hour Padme searched for shoes, jewelry, and gifts for her nieces and parents. She found three amazing paintings for their apartment, and an outfit she thought Anakin would look dashing in. She tried his patience shopping, but he held his tongue and let her peruse at her own pace.

Not to be outdone, Anakin purchased five antique swords from an era long before the lightsaber. And he found a particularly funny red shirt with "Ask Yourself. Would Obi-Wan Kenobi Do That?" on the front. With his former master's current stance as the people's moral compass of the Republic, something he hated relentlessly, he'd probably find this amusing. At least Anakin did.

After enjoying an intimate lunch at a very nice Aldearrian restaurant aboard the starship, they were shuttled back to the lower levels for more sightseeing. They came upon a artistically astounding stone fountain where a band of female Twileks was playing soft music for a gathering crowd. One sang while the other three played instruments and was rewarded with whatever credits appreciative listeners left for them. The crowd of twenty or so was mostly older couples, perhaps seeking a quiet moment in the chaos of Cloud City.

The heartfelt music was so pleasing to Padme that she tossed a handful of credits on the red carpet the band performed on, a sign of great respect and adoration. They bowed appreciatively. Upon returning to her husband, she settled in with her back to his chest, safe and loved. His arms wrapped around her slender waist, with hers covering his forearms. Nothing was said for the longest time as they enjoyed the performance and each other's company. The warm, mildly windy weather was a wonderful compliment to a great day so far.

"So can we talk about it now?" Anakin whispered in Padme's ear before brushing a kiss over her neck.

"Talk about what?" she asked, her eyes shut, lost in the singers remarkable voice.

"You and the Force."

Eventually they had to address it. For some reason she'd always found a reason to put off this conversation. She still wasn't sure why. "Okay, but I'm not sure how much help or an explanation I can offer," she explained. "Early on in our relationship I could sense your feelings, but I didn't think of it as any different than any other couple who were in love. I knew how to judge your eyes and the way you spoke and that's how I reasoned knowing your mood. But as time passed, even during the first year of our marriage, I began to feel surges of anger or sadness or loneliness from you. Your emotions would startle me no matter where I was, and I knew I was feeling what you were feeling at that time."

"All romantic notions aside, Angel. You're not supposed to be able to do that. It should be impossible."

"Like I said, I can't explain any of this."

"What about other people? When did you begin to sense their feelings?"

"That was random at best, and I don't think I really began to accept that was what was happening to me until you left for the Outer Rim Sieges," Padme offered. "It was more than Palpatine's rhetoric and shady dealings that left me cold with him. I could feel dread and a deep lack of caring in any way from him. I almost felt sick in his presence."

"I couldn't sense that," Anakin admitted, again hating that it was a fact. "Neither could Master Yoda or Master Windu."

"My best guess is that because I am untrained in the ways of the Force, maybe whatever Palpatine did to shield himself had no effect on me. Again, I'm grasping at shadows. I have no real answers." Her husband squeezed her in his arms, causing her to smile from the tender affection. "When you returned from the Sieges I could sense your feelings stronger than ever. I could hear your stray thoughts, but never enough to make out what you were thinking."

Ever amused by this memory, Anakin recalled, "Remember that time you saw Luke's baby toy on the floor and went to pick it up, but it flew into your hand?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I was sure you did that. I couldn't believe it when you told me you didn't."

"I'm not looking for answers, Padme. I don't seek them anymore. There are enough mysteries that surround my own life. Sometimes when you go looking for things you don't like what you find. So, I'm going to enjoy the moment."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"And train you."

Padme tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

"Not as a Jedi. Nothing like that. But if you have access to the Force. If it is a part of you then I can show you how to harness whatever ability you have. Any advantage is an advantage, love."

She couldn't argue with that. Not with the unpredictable and dangerous days ahead. "In our private time that would be fine."

"It begins now," Anakin declared, and then reached into his pocket. He tossed a single silver credit down at Padme's feet.

"Ani?"

"Look at it closely," he began. "Look at how it landed on that small pebble and the sun is shimmering off its end. Look at the position its lying in. Observe how far from your hand the credit is. Now I want you to close your eyes." She did as instructed. "You know what the credit looks like, Padme. You know the distance between it and your hand. You know the size and the shape of the pebble it is lying on. You can feel the breeze in the air. The warmth of the suns rays on your skin. You're aware of everything around you. You're touched by your surroundings. The music. The sounds of people talking. The atmosphere. I want you to summon the Force. Will it to bring the pebble to your hand. Relax your mind, and accept the wonder of something you can't understand. Don't think about it, just do it."

Exhaling a deep breath with her eyes still shut, Padme lifted her right hand and opened her palm. A powerful sense of warm energy surged through her body. As her fingers widened the credit gently lifted off the ground and pressed against the center of her hand. She closed it and then opened her eyes. "Amazing."

With his face pressed into her hair, holding her so close, Anakin thanked the Force that she loved him. "Yes you are."

* * *

**Inside a V.I.P Luxury Skybox **

**"Bespin Speedway 101"  
An open-entry speeder race round-robin tournament **

**Late afternoon **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

Not the deafening roar of the rowdy crowd nor Padme's boisterous applause could soothe the agitated mood Anakin was in after losing his third racing bet in a row. After shouting a series of unpleasantries at his losing pilot, the esteemed Jedi Master complained, "That makes no sense at all. A Wookie has razor sharp piloting reflexes. How could he lose his lead in the final lap to a one-eyed Glomorian flying an old Type-V speeder pod?"

While comfortably seated on a plush lavender lounge couch, Padme casually observed her husband pace back and forth in front of the broad balcony overlooking the massive, circular racing arena. Forty-five thousand wildly cheering fans serenaded the daily free-for-all, anything-goes races that were a hallmark of Cloud City tourism. "Dear, it's not that serious to be getting angry about. Maybe that Glomorian is simply a superior pilot?"

Trying to make sense of his loss was made a bit easier by the immense size of their luxury skybox. He at least had room to walk about. "Trust me, out flying a trained Wookie isn't easy at all." Running his hand through his hair, Anakin grimaced at the sight of the overjoyed Glomorian flying a victory lap around the arena in his wreck of a multi-rusted racer that looked to be held together by children's glue and dear hope. "If you had only let me race I would have won easily."

"Yes, probably. But with your years battle-tested piloting experience and Jedi reflexes you would have a clear advantage over the other participants."

"But Padme..."

"Enough whining!" Anakin's attempt to glare at Padme didn't deter her pleasant mood in the least. He held it for a long as he could before trying not to smile when he spun away from her. "I know you're smiling."

He could feel her gaze on his back. "No, you don't."

Her husband's playful tone of voice said it all. "You're just mad that a racing expert and new Jedi Master such as yourself lost three bets in a row, while a novice such as me won that many in succession."

"You're lucky at best," Anakin quickly pointed out, his arms across his chest, leaning his back against the railing. Behind him the salvage droids began clearing debris from the track for the next round of races. "I know racing. I've been doing it since I was a child. I know vehicles and engines and how to factor in the wind and what species are adept to being good at handling great speeds with amazing reaction times."

Anakin approached her trying to explain. "In the first race I picked the Tyerell with the twin-carbine Nero engine who started third and had an inside lane. He finished fifth. I personally think he threw the race. His six arms alone should have allowed him to win easily." Padme continued enjoying her cool drink while he continued. "In the second race the burly Quadlinaros I bet on was flying a Dreadnought speeder bike. That thing nearly has the maneuverability of a Jedi star fighter. He led the race from start to finish until the last lap when he suffered single engine failure and seemed to forget how to fly with one engine. I knew how to do that when I was ten!" His wife nodded understandably while nibbling on a delicious piece of sweet honey-cress bread. "This last race I was sure the Wookie would win. Wookie's are excellent pilots, Padme. Glomorian's should be lucky they even were allowed to race with one eye. For Force sakes, two thirds of the other twenty pilots had three or more eyes!"

Patience, Padme remembered her mother told her would be necessary when dealing with men. "Would you like me to pour you a drink?" Anakin threw his hands in the air, clearly frustrated and still pacing. She shook her head at his reaction to losing his bets. As if they needed the credits he lost or she won. Men indeed. "You were too serious when you picked your racers, Ani."

"Okay, oh great speeder-race expert," Anakin noted sarcastically as he just had to ask, "Why don't you tell me how you picked your winners?"

Oh, this was going to be good. Padme smiled brightly as the background chatter of the next race beginning soon could be heard. "The pilot I bet on in the first race was wearing a hat that bore a Naboo design insignia. The second racer I chose waved to his mom in the stands when a droid-cam flew past. I thought that was sweet and bet my credits on him. And the Glomorian Home World President was one of the few high officials to publicly vote against Palpatine during his rule, so I had to show support for a Glomorian racer. And he had well-manicured claws."

Dumbfounded, Anakin just stared at her.

Padme simply shrugged.

After several moments Anakin rolled his eyes, grumbled under his breath, and then gazed out over the balcony once more, much to Padme's chagrin. She watched her husband exhibit his less than wonderful traits with amusement. He wasn't perfect, but he was hers, and perfect for her. "Love, come share a drink with me. It'll help soothe that male ego of yours."

Having had enough of watching the races for the time being, especially since Padme forbid him to participate himself, Anakin made his way to her side and sat down in a heap. He accepted the cold drink she poured for him. Unable to hold onto a bad mood in her presence for very long, he could tell how tickled to death she was at his outburst. And she was right; his pride was bruised a bit. Still, she seemed so happy and had thoroughly enjoyed the thrilling races. He had a feeling when he suggested coming here she would have a great time and that she did. That's all that mattered to him at the end of the day

While enjoying a long, satisfying swallow of the cold liquid, he savored the refreshing taste. "You're never going to let me forget how you beat me three times today, are you?"

"Of course I'll let you forget it," she replied. "Unless I need to use it when that ego of yours rears its ugly head again." He was still mildly grumpy, but she knew how to fix that. Standing to her feet, she walked around the couch to a small table behind it.

Ever aware of her attire and the need to change it often, Padme surprised Anakin yet again with her stylish black jumpsuit and silver chain around her waist that very much resembled the outfit she wore when they were held hostage on Geonosis. Unable to resist looking, the way her backside swayed when she walked by in that devilishly feminine way left him hungry. And food wouldn't appease that appetite.

Alas, food was part of her plot. Padme reappeared behind him, leaning over his shoulder to offer a piece of the delicious sweet honey-cress bread she'd fallen in love with when they arrived. Begrudgingly, he ate a piece she fed to his mouth, and then another. "Is this your weapon of choice to quell my anger?"

"Only a man would use a weapon to combat anger," Padme noted. "Now as a woman... your woman," she whispered in his ear with full knowledge of how he adored whenever she acknowledged his possessiveness. A deep and intimate chuckle was her reward. "I intend to simply take the best care of you, as you belong to me as well."

Breaking off another piece of the sweet bread, she fed it to him bit by bit, gently wiping his mouth clean before offering more. Between bites she pressed soft kisses to his temple and cheeks, all the while sensing his mood lighten and his arousal spike as she was hung over him. She particularity enjoyed the latter.

"Padme?"

There was such a wealth of tenderness in the way he spoke her name. "Yes, love?"

"Whatever," he began with a deep and intimate laugh, shifting his body to reach for her slender waist," Did I do," he continued before hauling her gently from behind the couch and over his lap, "To deserve you?"

"Nothing. You simply fell prey to my method."

"And what a seductive method it was." The softest sigh of delight escaped her lips while he thoroughly, deeply kissed her. Snuggled warm and safe in his arms, her legs draped over his, Anakin held her cheek while nibbling her mouth, and then chasing her tongue with his own. Her arms held tight around his neck, while the solid feel of his hard manhood beneath her sent tingles throughout her body. This was what they needed, away from Coruscant's scandalous gossip mongers and malicious hearsay.

A simple, quiet moment alone between husband and wife.

"How dare you wear such wickedness?" Anakin growled with a gentle bite over her ear lobe. His hand gave a firm squeeze of her backside. She moaned accordingly, her cheek pressed to his warm chest. "When you know what it does to me?"

"I am unaware of the wickedness you speak." High and mighty as ever, Padme reveled in the solid beat of his heart and the throbbing length of him that signaled just how badly he wanted her. "Whatever Dark Side thoughts are parading through your mind, Master Jedi. I suggest you reign them in."

"Perhaps better, I shall relieve you of your clothing and ravish you to a screaming climax with my tongue to start." When she shivered, he smiled. "And then claim you on this couch until you can do no more than hum."

This was the part of their marriage she struggled with from time to time. His ravenous need for her and her inability to say no. It wasn't that she ever wanted to deny him and herself, only that some places for such physical theatrics were inappropriate. In her husband's mind that didn't exist. Still, the side of her now so confident in her sexuality enjoyed toying with him. She rocked her backside over his erection in a slow circle, eliciting a husky groan from deep in his throat.

"You evil Sith."

"Takes one to know one." Slinking off his lap, Padme smirked when he had to... ahem, adjust himself. "Would the galaxies most amazing, handsome, and utterly satisfying husband please go cash in my credits and donate them to the charity booth, and then get us some more of that bread and some Drobusto pasta?"

Anakin was being manipulated and played oh so well. Nonetheless, Padme was incredible and pleasing her pleased him. Plus, he now had a chance press her buttons a bit. "Far be it from me to deny you anything." Marching toward their credit betting console, he removed her bet card and slipped it in his pocket.

"I'll lower our V.I.P luxury box so you can..." She heard a whiff of air and saw that he had already jumped from their booth some sixty feet to the ground below. Crossing her arms, she yet again uttered her trademark. "Men indeed."

Having turned in Padme's winning bet card for the several thousand credits she won, Anakin walked through the long tunnel from the race tracks entrance to a small booth run by the Galactic Children's Relief Fund. The charitable organization worked across the galaxy to end hunger, slavery, and disease where children were concerned. It was one of his wife's favorite charities and a welcome surprise to find them represented on this world.

Having performed his good duty for the day, Anakin was dying to bribe a credit-greedy pilot to enter at least one race himself. Although he'd pay a hefty price when Padme found out, the thrill of competitive racing was calling him and he was helpless but to obey.

Anakin weaved through the busy crowds on his way towards the pilot's ready port, having taken a private shuttle around the back-end of the massive arena. He was itching to test his piloting skills again and couldn't wait to enter a race. Upon climbing out and paying the driver, he walked towards the pilots' staging area and then overheard someone's angry voice shouting from around a corner up ahead. Even though he was on vacation a Jedi's mandate was to protect, so he had to investigate.

He crept slowly to the corner, peeking out from around it. In a small mechanics' alcove he saw a very large, intimidating man with a thick beard lording over a scared child appearing to be no older than ten years of age. Around them were three other children wearing worried expressions. The child on the ground was holding his face as if he'd been struck.

Anakin watched very closely, listening for the meaning of this encounter.

"I told you little swamp-rats to disable the Vlista's main engine line. This one here," the man pointed angrily at the child on the ground, "Disabled the wrong ship. That caused me to lose a great deal of credits. And since I'm going to pay, you cretins are going to pay first."

Anakin recognized bruises on the other children's face. Venomous rage grew hot in his belly until he emerged from the corner when the man raised his fist to strike the child on the ground again.

"I want you to listen to me very closely," Anakin warned while marching toward the man. The other children helped the boy on the ground back to his feet. "You are never, ever going to raise your hand to another child."

"I don't know who you are, but you're asking for the beating of a life...uggghhh!!" Suddenly his throat felt as if it were being crushed from the inside out, his lungs refusing to inhale air. He choked horribly, falling to his knees before the stranger who appeared out of nowhere.

Anakin used the Force to pull the satchel from around his waist. It descended in his hand, leaving he children spellbound at what they just saw. When he looked inside he found two thousand credits. Perhaps the man was cheating the children. He was certainly looking to use them to do his dirty work. Fixing races no doubt. When he took a good look at them, four boys, ragged and wearing worn clothing he hoped they weren't slaves. More than likely just poor residents. "I'm going to divide these credits among you. I want you to take them home to your parents. And I don't ever want to see or hear about any of you doing anything bad for anyone. I have powers and abilities and if you do I will know. I also never want you to talk to this man again. Do you understand?"

The four boys nodded, gleefully accepting the credits the stranger gave them before running off.

Anakin turned his full attention to the groveling man on the ground. His face was crimson from the lack of oxygen, though he wasn't dead... yet. While the Jedi Master in him knew this wasn't the way of the Force, the former slave in him remembered beatings he'd witnessed his friends had endured. And his mother had suffered abusive indignities from time to time as well.

Releasing the Force choke, Anakin slowly circled the man. "You're alive because killing you wouldn't bring justice to what you've done. But trust me, there's a dark part of me that would glorify in watching you suffer a slow, painful death." The large man crawled on all fours like an animal, trying to get away. He was kicked viciously in the gut, still choking for air as he laid face down in the dirt.

Anakin wielded the Force once more. "You're going to find the nearest security checkpoint and turn yourself in for attacking children. You're going to admit to every crime you've committed in the last standard year and demand to be arrested immediately. Do you understand?" The man nodded, tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath. "Good. Go now. And pray we never cross paths again."

Anakin watched him slither off, and as the Force directed his actions, he wandered toward a security check point. Backing away, the Jedi Master had lost his appetite for racing. Instead, he decided to pick up the things Padme had asked him to, and then check in on his own children.

The cute sight and sounds of Luke and Leia would hopefully wash away the simmering rage still swelling within him.

* * *

**"Siege 1"  
A sleek black two-seater luxury touring starship **

**Currently hurtling through the lower gaseous atmosphere near the center of the planet Bespin**

The brutally frigid lower atmospheric temperatures near the core of Bespin had no effect on the warm and cozy intimacy inside the small starship Anakin and Padme rented to tour the amazing planet. Breathtaking views through the broad sera-glass canopy revealed such an array of vivid colors as they burst through whirling storm clouds at breakneck speeds. Gusting tempests of massive billowing mist erupted without warning all around them, adding an element of danger that only amplified the enjoyment of their night cruise. The fast starship deftly maneuvered around several automated Tibanna gas-collecting facilities, zipping through the seemingly endless void, its occupants marveling some of the most astounding visuals ever.

Bespin was a truly remarkable world like no other.

If one possessed the necessary skills when renting one of the touring starships, the manual controls could be engaged to allow for a unique excursion. Otherwise the auto-piloting computer would fly around at a prearranged course that, while wonderful, offered far less than the amazing sights Anakin treated his beloved to. Nose-diving the starship at its top speed, he barrel-rolled away from a gigantic streak of lightening at the very last second, eliciting quite a reaction from Mrs. Skywalker.

"Anakin, I swear!" Padme gently released her death grip on the arm-hold when the starship leveled out and its speed decreased. Despite secretly loving his wild side, her husband's current reckless abandon wasn't appreciated. And if he didn't laugh so carefree or look so thrilled to be flying she'd probably hit him with something. Alas, his joy filled her through the Force as surely as she saw it etched on his handsome face. Her sudden anger faded at once. "Your outstanding feats of piloting are well known, but kindly remember we are trying to enjoy ourselves tonight and aren't being chased. Tone it down a notch, please."

"As you wish, milady," Anakin complied while switching on the autopilot. He had his fun already, and now it was time to appreciate the rest of their cruise. The pilot chair's adaptable-oversized luxury offered such comfort and despite the ship's diminutive size the cockpit provided ample leg room for a man his height. Padme was practically swallowed by her seat, appearing so beautiful in her sexy, black Vion dress. Backless, with a plunging neckline, yet again she chose attire he couldn't begin to resist her in. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you, love." Now that she was finally able to luxuriate in the wonder of her surroundings without holding onto her chair for dear life, Padme allowed her thoughts to warm to the moment. The full glass of Bless wine and subsequent refill she had at dinner relaxed her mind and soul in the most pleasing of ways. She looked to her husband with adoring eyes and sighed. He was such a powerful, dangerous man. And yet he possessed a gentleness she had heard men weren't capable of. His caring nature, romantic spirit, and heroism made him so appealing. He was a gentleman in every sense of the word, and she was thankful as Luke would have a wonderful man to follow in the footsteps of. The utter joy he exuded whenever he made Leia float via the Force, his favorite way to play with her, was captivating.

And he was so sexy to her. By the Force, she found him irresistible. The intensely hot passion he loved her with left her breathless and feeling so alive. Sure, he wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. But he was perfect for her. Meant for her, she felt from the bottom of her heart. They were destiny, and thank the Force she didn't fight it.

"You're smiling brightly, Padme," Anakin noted in a tone that was teasing while gazing at her face. "Whatever has inspired such a beautiful expression?"

Tucking her legs comfortably beneath her, she gave a half-shrug and simply spoke from the heart. "Ani, you make me so happy."

Did she know that he lived to do that? For a brief moment he was speechless before echoing a humble, "I try."

"You succeed," she reassured him and then fluttered a well-manicured hand in his direction. "When you do as I say," she grinned at the end.

Anakin sought and captured that small hand, curling his own around it. His voice was laced with mirth. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

He was oh so dramatic at times. A side of him that tickled her to no end. "Oh stop it. I was only teasing."

"You do know that I would do anything you asked of me?"

"You won't even stack up all of your flight manuals or put away your small lightsaber repair tools when I ask you too," she snickered. "Don't make empty promises."

"You're one to complain when as courageous and brilliant a woman as you are you nearly threw a fit when you saw that six-legged arceture crawling on the veranda."

Her hatred of all things bug began in her childhood and existed until this very day. "I did not throw a fit. Former queens don't throw fits."

"You screamed and dropped Luke's bottle. Poor 3PO thought were under attack. He hid in a closet."

That particular morning might not have been the highpoint of her mature, adult life, but she wasn't going to stand for this. "I don't like bugs." She followed that up with, "Anymore than you liked Sola's garshen pasta."

Anakin blanched. "Trust me, I've tasted better bugs that your sister's garshen pasta."

Padme shuddered lightly. "I didn't need to hear that, love."

"So you don't want to hear about the small, scaly bugs I've..."

"ANI PLEASE!" His laughter filled the small ship as well as her heart. She playfully pouted, "Sometimes I think you've been turned to the Dark Side and just haven't told me yet." When her eyes lifted she found his eat-you-alive expression focused on her plunging neckline. She was instantaneously aroused by his obvious hunger. "Behave, Master Jedi."

"I never have," he gently tugged on her hand. "And I never will." Using the Force, he undid her seat belt and his own. "Come here."

An arched brow accompanied, "Am I to do your bidding now?"

"You are so difficult sometimes." He stared with such longing at her gorgeous mouth. "Now do as you were told."

"I am your wife, Master Jedi. Not your servant." It was a game, as always. A game of wills. Who would give in first and garner the bragging rights later on. And in this game, Padme won far more often than she lost. "I see no reason to honor your request as it felt like an order. And as you well know I don't respond to orders."

"I seek no more than the feel of your beautiful body against my own," he began with his gaze trained warmly on hers. "When you are in my arms my soul is at peace." She was trying her best not to smile, and knowing how she found his over the top comments so amusing at times, he went for the jugular. "I am adrift in life, yet you anchor my heart with your love. You sustain me as surely as the very air I breathe. My very existence depends upon yours. I was born for you, Padme. Of that I am sure."

"Ani?"

"Yes."

"Can't you just tell me you love me like a normal person," she laughed so carefree, living in the joy of his pleased expression. And with but a gentle wave of his hand she lifted from her chair and was settled comfortably in his strong arms, her legs dangling over his. "I shall allow this as it was sweet, but..." All talk ceased when his lips brushed sensuously over her neck just below her ear. Cuddled in his warm embrace, she could do no more than purr. "That's not fair."

"I never learned how to play fair," he whispred, and then nibbled her ear lobe. "Sorry I didn't tell you that before we got married." The pleasurable feel of her weight centered on his lap grew a hot searing need in his belly that begged to be sated. His hands ascended her slender waist and filled with the gentle swell of her breasts, squeezing them firmly. She writhed in his arms, her head resting back on his shoulder. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

The rock solid length of him throbbed powerfully against her backside, causing her breathing to quicken. "Yes," she replied while snuggled in his arms. Tilting her head, she lunged for his mouth, bathing his lips with the sultry heat of a lingering kiss. "Patience, love."

"I have none where you are concerned"

"Then consider it a new skill to master," she playfully taunted, shifting her body so that her back was fully pressed to his chest. His arms cradled her lovingly. "When we were out to dinner you never told me what you and Ben talked about. But when you returned to me you seemed a bit disturbed. Is there trouble?"

His dear wife had no idea how badly he wanted to avoid talking about this. "Ben is attending to Jedi business on... he's informing certain people that the Order and the Republic are united once more and keeping a close watch on everyone suspected of illegal activities. He's very good at getting his point across as well as opening lines of communication with certain key underworld figures that will give us new eyes and ears in the galaxy. I don't think its terribly dangerous, but.. I don't know."

"Where is he?" Suddenly, Padme sensed a wave of sadness and despair flood her husband's subconscious. The emotion was so jarring she shuddered. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Pausing for a brief moment, he announced, "Ben's on Tattoine. He's meeting with the Hutts in secret. They'll receive a certain amount of leeway for their activities within reason in exchange for pertinent information from time to time."

Deciphering his dread was easy. Tatooine would be forever tied to his mother and in his heart, his greatest failure. Padme caressed her hand over his jaw, her fingers tracing with tender care. "Do you think you will ever go back there?"

"Never. Not even to save my own life if I had too."

"Why?"

"Padme, please."

"I'm serious. Tell me why?"

Holding her tighter, he tried to pull his tumultuous thoughts into a verbal place. "I lost myself there, Padme. I took my first steps toward the dark side on that accursed world. Toward where Palpatine ultimately wanted me to be. I disgraced my mother's memory in a rage of mindless violence. Going back there would bring back memories to painful to face."

"Love, look at me." She drew his focus upon her. "Your mother wanted you to fulfill your destiny by becoming a Jedi. She wanted you to use your incredible abilities to help people. To be a benefit to the galaxy. You have accomplished all of her dreams for you. But you are, above a Jedi, a husband, and a father simply a human being. And if any human being found their beloved mother tortured after being kidnapped and had her die in their arms I'm not sure what any of us would do to those responsible. Anger and rage are a part of our humanity the same as forgiveness, kindness, and caring. You can't hold yourself above other people."

"I was a Jedi Knight then. I knew better."

"Palpatine and Count Dooku were far older and much more powerful than you were at that time. They were evil and horrid beings. Age and title had nothing to do with this and neither did failure. You struck back at the people who kidnapped and murdered your mother. Perhaps you went too far. Perhaps you regret your actions and always will. That's life, Ani. We all have regrets. Actions have consequences. But they don't damn your soul for all eternity. We live, succeed, deal with loss, regret, love, and die all the same. At some time you have to let it go."

Pressing his face into her thick, curly hair, Anakin sighed. "Someday."

"Someday," she repeated while tenderally touching his face. Standing to her feet for a brief moment, Padme turned around and straddled his lap low, centering herself directly over the heat of his erection. With her knees on either side of his thighs, her hands framed his handsome face, drawing him ever closer. "I am so in love with you. You just have no idea." While well-known for possessing a very high opinion of himself, he bowed his head, humble before her. "You are..." She tried to think like him, failed quickly, and then sought his sense of humor. "You are the engine in my starship."

"Padme, that was terrible," he smiled widely.

"It's a good thing," she added softly, edging closer to his mouth, "That I'm so much better," warmed over his parted lips, "At this."

Padme claimed his mouth with a demanding, breathtakingly passionate kiss. Her tongue was gently inhaled in response, now twisting around his own. She shivered when his hands snaked under her dress to caress her smooth thighs. And each time she ground her hips he groaned into her mouth so deeply. His simple Jedi attire, minus the robe made for easy access. As for her, he had no idea.

From the exotic scent of her skin to the exquisite taste of her mouth, Padme's bewitching grace tore at Anakin's sanity. Needing to feel more of her, he begrudgingly tore his lips from hers, and then pushed the shoulder straps of her dress down. His hot breath fanned over her bare chest before he drew a pebbled nipple inside his mouth and began suckling the tender flesh, the stiff tip brushing the roof of his mouth. She held the back of his head, feeding herself to his ravenous need as she experienced a trembling state of ecstasy. His tongue played over the gentle slop of her breast, and then the other, tugging and swallowing the nipple until she was writhing on his lap, wet and needy.

"By the Force, Ani," Padme groaned as her nails combed through his hair. With his mouth performing such pleasurable wickedness over her breasts, his hands filled with the rounded curves of her backside, kneading her, pulling her over his hard manhood in a rhythm she felt her body responding to all to fast. Sucking in air, her hips began rocking over him while he panted hotly against her.

Grabbing a handful of his air, a simple tug pulled his tortured gaze back to her. Mercy, pure lust was written all over his face. His wide eyes darkened with greedy desire for her alone. They clearly matched what she felt inside.

At that very moment inspiration, confidence, and the sheer need to be bold for once drew Padme off her husband's lap. She fell to her knees before him and spread his legs apart. Her hands tore at his pants and was helped when he lifted up and she was able to drag them down to his feet. With both hands she wrapped around the hardness throbbing before her and began slowly stroking him until his eyes rolled back, his lips parted, and his entire body shifted in the seat.

"Ani," Padme smiled shyly from her perch before him. "This is how the best husband in the galaxy gets treated." Bracing her hands on his quivering thighs while basking in the powerful rise and fall of his chest, her tongue began a series of methodical feathery brush strokes from the base of the shaft to the head and back down again, tasting him, eliciting such a heady response the muscles in his legs were drawn tight. Upon reaching the tip again, her tongue swirled slowly over the head before closing around it. Long, smooth strokes around the base of his cock accompanied the inch by inch sucking until she possessed all of him. He throbbed and jerked in her warm mouth, now bathed in her saliva and sexual hunger.

Lost in a world of decadent pleasure, Anakin's hands gripped the armrest of his chair as if the starship were about to crash. He shivered behind closed eyes, sitting further down, trying his best not to lose control in an embarrassingly fast manner. By the moons of Eltar, her incredible skill murdered any Jedi meditation for calmness he had ever learned. Her soft, warm lips surrounded him, drawing stronger now on each descent. Her jaws tightened around the length of him that dragged along the corners of her small mouth. Her head rose and fell over him, draining him of all coherent thought. When his thighs shook her hands held him still. His world became a warm cloud of unbelievable pleasure as the sight of her long, thick chestnut tresses fanned over his thighs while she sucked noisily, crippling his will by the second.

In Padme's adult estimation this act wasn't subservient, but controlling in every way. She loved pleasing him. Loved him, period. But she was in full control, here. She could go faster and drive him over the edge, or draw out his pleasure until he couldn't stand it. If she stopped he'd beg for her to continue. Probably offer her anything. And he felt so good in her mouth. The skin was so soft and yet he was as hard as she had ever felt him. Pleasuring him this way pleasured her. She could please her husband until he couldn't speak, and that thought empowered the once demure woman who could barely make eye contact with a handsome man. Now she was married to one who thrilled her and she him.

When his throbbing began to intensify Padme backed off with a lasting gentle kiss over the weeping tip. Her glistening brown eyes lifted and found the intense gaze of her beloved, flushed and so incredibly aroused. Rising to her feet, she gave a sensuous wiggle until her dress slinked off her body, pooling at her feet, and then stepped out of her shoes. No doubt he noticed that yet again, she wore nothing beneath her clothes. "I sincerely hope my under attire, or lack thereof, meets your approval, Master Jedi."

Unable to speak, Anakin swallowed hard in the back of his throat. Padme's teasing, pouty expression taunted his self-control. Didn't she know he would crush the entire galaxy for her? No matter. He hauled her back over his lap, overtaken by the sheer need to feel her wrapped around him. She quickly straddled him again, mid-kiss, and then dipped her hips at his cock until it deftly pierced her body. Taking him inside her on a long, drawn out descent, he felt so thick and hard electric sensations rippled down her spine.

He filled her completely, mind, body, and soul.

Dark eyes met and held on, drowning in each other as Padme rose and fell slowly over his lap. She took all of him, gliding at a divine rhythm, his hands anchoring her slender hips. She threw hear head back, her hands braced on his shoulders, grinding her body at him, and was met with the growing need of his impacting counter thrusts. His pumping hips rocked her to the core, driving her up and down over him. Slick and hot, wrapped so tight inside her clenching inner muscles.

Unable to resist, Anakin drank from Padme's lips once more, suckling her tongue hard. Her hips rolled insistent, straining circles over his lap, squeezing and drawing him deeply inside her. She worked her body aggressively, twisting and impaling herself on his hard cock. His nipples brushed over her chest, as hers did the same to him. His hands filled with the firm cheeks of her backside, slamming her down harder now, forcing the most pleasurable little squeaks from the pit of her throat. Riding him at a steady gallop, her nails dug into his back, nearly breaking skin. She arched into him, grinding sensation over her clit, and then slowed her rhythm to bend and wrap her lips around one of his nipples.

"Padme... love you so much," he moaned huskily.

"Love you more," she whispered, gently biting his ear before riding hard again, working her hips in unison with his. Their passion burned white-hot as both sought the sweet, sweet end. Vigorous lovemaking shook the entire chair, echoing loudly around them with the hard slaps of flesh and the ripe scent of passion.

Padme rode him in tight circles that he pounded into her until her eyes finally squeezed shut, and she cried out as a rumbling, raging climax roared through her, triggering his own. Her inner muscles drew tight, clenching uncontrollably around him until he clutched her so tightly, lifting her high in a series of bursting surges of wet heat, coming so hard his foot slammed into the bottom of the control console.

He didn't care. Didn't even feel it.

Sweat soaked and sated at last, delayed after-spasms merged with the most tender kissing as their breathing returned to normal. Still connected, they inhaled the others breath, their foreheads touching.

"My angel," Anakin smiled at his dear wife, brushing some of her hair off her brow.

"Yours, always," she replied happily, and then laughed. "I think I need another drink. And something to eat."

"Room service?"

"Perfect."

Anakin kissed her again, his arms still wrapped around her. "Have I told you lately that you are the most passionate, sexy, incredible, utterly satisfying woman in the entire galaxy?"

"You didn't add brilliant."

"Fine, you are the most passionate, sexy, incredibly, utterly satisfying and brilliant woman in the entire galaxy," he noted brightly.

Padme thought it over. "You also forgot best mother, best wife, and most formidable politician."

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." he laughed.

"For now, okay." She kissed him again... and again... and again...

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2**


	3. Final Chapter

**Title: "Scandalous"  
The 1st one-shot in the Post-"Salvation" universe.  
(3/3)  
The Final Chapter Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: The Skywalker's wild Cloud City vacation concludes with death-defying jumps, zero gravity Force-flying, a chance encounter with a future scoundrel, a truly scandalous night club liaison, and Padme touching the essence of the Dark Side for the very first time.**

**Category: Drama/Romance/Erotica**

**Rating: M for sensual, sexual situations**

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker**

**Timeline/Spoilers: "Salvation" must be read in its entirety to grasp what I'm aiming for in this universe. Everything in the prequel movie series is canon up until a point in "Revenge of the Sith," and then "Salvation" takes over.**

**Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George owns it all.**

**Authors Notes 1: I've longed to explore Anakin and Padme's life post some sort of fairy tale ending. So if they are permitted to be married, the war is over with and Palpatine is dead, Anakin is granted mastery, the children are alive and safe, Obi-Wan knows everything, and Padme at least retains her post... then what? That's the question I want to answer in this series. Its a drama and as such don't expect things to be glossed over or played down. I intend to treat P/A similar to the obsessiveness the media treats such couples in real life, as well as handle things politically in a way I hope keeps you interested.**

**Authors Notes 3: This is the beginning of the post "Salvation" universe. You will be introduced to new characters and reintroduced to ones who disappeared for a while. You just never know who might pop up. evil laughter**

**Authors Notes 3: I'm writing adults here, so expect adult situations.**

**Authors Notes 4: This story takes place 4 months after "Salvation"**

* * *

**Over the years I have developed a picture of what a human being living humanely is like. She is a person who understand, values and develops her body, finding it beautiful and useful; a person who is real and is willing to take risks, to be creative, to manifest competence, to change when the situation calls for it, and to find ways to accommodate to what is new and different, keeping that part of the old that is still useful and discarding what is not. Virginia Satir**

**Whatever is at the center of our life will be the source of our security, guidance, wisdom, and power.  
Stephen Covey**

**I have found life an enjoyable, enchanting, active, and sometime terrifying experience, and I've enjoyed it completely. A lament in one ear, maybe, but always a song in the other. Sean O'Case**

* * *

**The Pair O'Dice Hotel **

**23th Floor Room# 23490 **

**Late Morning **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

These were the best of times...

Sighing happily on the king-sized bed, Anakin stretched his long legs beneath the luxuriously soft lavender Pilar covers. With his arms resting comfortably behind his head, his body, mind, and soul were at peace in a way he'd sought all his tortured life. But here on Cloud City with Padme, he was having more fun than he ever had before. There was no gossip-hungry press hounding them for a salacious sound bite. No emergency communications from the Jedi Order or the Galactic Senate needing their immediate and undivided attention. And while he adored his little angels there were no crying babies here requiring every ounce of their attention.

They were greedy for taking this time away from all responsibilities, but they had earned it as well. Sacrifice, blood, sweat, and tears were payment in full for this vacation. And with the lovely scent of his wife's perfume body spray delightfully filling his senses from their bed sheets, Anakin knew he wasn't going to regret anything they had done.

Last night in the starship Padme was magnificent. Echoes of her sweet cries while he was so deep inside her replayed in his mind... the phantom sensation of her nails dragging over his back... the feel of her toned thighs gliding over his... the indescribable visual of Padme's lovely face etched in lustful determination as she rode him through one writhing orgasm after another.

By the Force, he never wanted to leave this place.

Overcast dark shadows cascaded about the room courtesy of a heavy rain storm, adding a natural intimacy to the Skywalker's cozy hideaway. The morning hour was late, drawing close to a better description of early afternoon. After checking in with their family on Coruscant, Anakin wanted Padme to enjoy a soft, lazy start to their last full day on Bespin. With the work of the Republic, her responsibilities as Vice Chair, the Senate Trials, his place on the Jedi Council, and their children the ever present need to live in the moment while they could was all that mattered to him.

The storms heavy downpour pelted the broad curving window overlooking Cloud City, with the Pair O'Dice Starship Casino's massive blue-green Omega engine trails circling by in the background. Thick cloud cover blocked out the sun, with occasional streaks of lightening criss-crossing the dark skies.

For Anakin, the weather was perfect.

His former home world of Tattoine was a dead rock in space as far as he was concerned. It was always too hot, too dusty, too dry, and just too barren to even feel alive. Not like his beloved Naboo. And now Cloud City, with its unpredictable nature, seedy underbelly, dark overtones, and anything goes attitude won a place in his heart. And though she'd never dismiss the lawlessness of Bespin, he was sure Padme would never forget this place. The thought of which made him smile brightly, rolling over on his belly as she walked into the room wearing a lacy red nightgown. "How are the children?"

"Fine, fed, burped, changed, bathed, and back asleep... for now." When she attempted to crawl back into bed Anakin halted her. "Excuse me?"

"Uh uh. Lose the gown."

With a regal tilt of her head, Padme's hands came to rest on her hips. Her husband might be gorgeous, but he didn't give her orders. "And if I don't?"

"I shall leave you forever and never return."

Her lips curled into a slow, daring smile. "Such an empty threat."

"Oh, so you don't think I can live without you?"

"Even if you weren't so eager to remind me of that very fact daily, I'd say I have more than enough evidence to prove in fact that you can't live without me."

Grinning on his belly, Anakin considered her estimation. "You're probably right, but I still had to make the threat." From beneath the covers his hand lifted slightly, causing Padme's left shoulder strap to slip down.

"Undressing me with the Force," Padme held up her fist and began counting down by lifting one finger. "Changing diapers using the Force," another finger, "Making Luke and Leia fall asleep using the Force," her middle finger rose, "Making my chair lift off the ground while I am on important holo-transmissions," her fourth finger rose, "And sending me naughty thoughts while I am giving speeches on live HoloNet broadcasts..."

"Are strictly forbidden. Yes, this I know," he laughed softly. "And you never let me Force-choke anyone."

"It would start with Force choking, then progress to wearing black clothing all the time. After that would come that Sith lightening you told me about, and then all of a sudden we'd be dealing with evil Anakin. And we don't want that, now do we?"

"I should be allowed to Force-choke someone at least once a week." His playful pout earned him another bright smile.

Shaking her head at his obvious teasing, Padme took a deep breath and then summoned the Force with a gentle wave of her hand, sliding the covers from over her husband, revealing his toned, naked body to her hungry eyes. When he caught her staring she nibbled her bottom lip. "I'll think about it."

He loved the way her gaze appreciated his naked form. "Angel, take off your gown."

Padme loved the way words formed on his gorgeous mouth. And when he talked to her using that husky timber she was utterly unable to resist. Her nightgown pooled at her feet a moment later, leaving her nude before him. She moved under the covers and was apprehended instantly, drug into his strong arms, her mouth passionately covered with his. One hand cupped the back of her head, while the other kneaded the curved cheeks of her backside. They rolled under the covers until she was beneath him, writhing against the erection that glided over her sex. They began rocking until her moisture slicked the length of him, while her tongue was suckled inside his mouth.

Suddenly struck wild with desire, Anakin released her, and then descended down her body between her splayed thighs. The predator sampled his prey as his tongue lashed her erect clit once, causing her back to arch sharply off the bed. The erotic scent of her filled his nostrils, and so he tasted her again using long, firm brushes. Her whimpering symphony of noise rocked his senses as surely as the sweet taste of her. Her hips lifted to his mouth, as if feeding his hunger. His hands held her thighs in place while he feasted on her tender flesh, his thick tongue dragging up and down slowly, and then faster, causing her to shift and cry out. Gasping, he suckled her whole, his tongue swirling over her clit before dragging downward and entering her. Thrusting inside her in such a way that made his cock envious.

Padme's nails clawed at the sheets, her eyes shut, her heart racing. Her hips slithered her against his agile tongue, while her thighs drew tight around his head. A warm, pulsing glow grew more intense throughout her body. Oh how he ravenously devoured her, his mouth sucking on her so loudly. So without shame and wicked. His hand caressed over her flat belly while his muffled groans aroused her nearly as much as the way his mouth made love to her. He wasn't taking his time and she didn't care, loving the way he nibbled on her clit so powerfully she began shaking. And then just like that he was gone.

Strong hands carefully shifted her on her side and then curled his body around her from behind.

"... love you so much, Angel," Anakin panted before bending down to her lips, kissing her firmly while the hand resting on her hip delved between her damp inner thighs, expertly stroking her clit.

Padme writhed with her back to his chest, arching against his questing hand until two fingers pushed slowly inside her. "Oh, yes... uhhnnn," she moaned as the fingers drove inside her, curling ever so slightly, his thumb massaging hot over her clit. His other hand began to twist and tug at her nipple while the one between her thighs invaded slow and deep, then increased in voracity. "Damn... Ani..." His relentless intent left her weeping all over his fingers. The primal sensations within her quickly reached their apex. She was wound so tight and then she tensed powerfully, sucked in her breath, and climaxed hard with his fingers buried deep inside her. "Anakin yes... feels so good..."

Gazing at her beautifully formed lips, Anakin was lost in capturing the sensual expression she wore for all time. She shuddered mightily against him, her small fist clutching a handful of bed sheets. His heart pounded against his chest, while his cock vibrated against her backside. Unable to resist, he affectionately nibbled along the nape of her sweat-moistened neck, giving her time to gather herself, and then gently withdrew his fingers. Twin liquid trails followed when he methodically ran them up her trembling belly, over her naval, past her breasts, along the column of her throat and chin until he tapered off her cheek and reached his lips. Padme watched open-eyed when he sucked his fingers dry, his gaze never leaving hers for a second. "You taste divine."

"You make me feel divine." The sheer warmth of his large body pressed so closely to hers radiated through her. Tilting her head back, she affectionately caressed his jaw. "Master Jedi, you are magnificent," she proclaimed oh so teasingly. The desired effect of his prideful smirk and the length of him grazing her from behind were evidence enough that whenever she called him that, he loved it to no end. She captured the moment when she reached for him, her fist gliding up and down the hard flesh. When she tightened her hold he began slowly thrusting into her hand. His eyes shut and his head bowed against her shoulder. "See, you're not the only one with that special touch."

There was madness in the way she thoroughly stroked him. "Careful, love. That's not a light saber."

"Oh, it happens to be my favorite light saber," she smiled evilly. "Are you mine, Ani?"

"Always," he was barely able to say.

"Good answer." Lifting her leg beneath the covers, Padme carefully eased him against her entrance, and then pushed back as he thrust his hips forward, burying him inside her. Brown eyes opened and she groaned in pleasure, the heady feel of him trapped within her overwhelming anything else. Her inner muscles trembled around him when he began to take her deeply, straining his body closer to her. Her eyes were shrouded with the tangles of her thick brown hair as the bedsprings creaked rhythmically. He felt so good...big and hard, taking his pleasure from her. The impact of his thrusts jolted her nerves as his hips pounded against her ass. Her hand reached behind his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and drew his mouth to hers once more, sating her hunger for his kiss.

"By the Force, I need you so much, Padme." Claiming her with long, smooth strokes, Anakin pressed open-mouth kisses all over her shoulder and neck. He loved the added heat of being under the covers, their sweat mingling with every forward surge that was met with an equally lustful counter-thrust.

"Don't stop... don't ever stop." Padme shivered with each intense lunge. He knew just how she liked to be taken, driving in hard, then slowly withdrawing, before thrusting deep again, her moaning growing louder. Her body was awash with such pleasure she had no time to calculate the unmistakable sound of Anakin's voice when he wasn't speaking. She heard him just the same... heard his thoughts of how he lusted over her body... so small and tight... how he needed her like the air he breathed. How he loved her endlessly.

Even in the midst of thrusting back against his aggression, she wasn't content to simply listen to his thoughts. No, she wanted more. She needed to push this further than she ever had before. And so she reached out through their bond in the Force as her body clung tightly around him, and sought the inner recesses of his very soul. Sultry waves of carnal euphoria and their Force-bond collided like never before as she began to hear him speaking in another time and place... his words... his feelings... they had nothing to do with their love making.

They were from the past.

Anakin groaned loudly into her thick, curly hair as the hot, dragging friction felt so good. His tongue spiraled around her ear while he took her under the covers, their sweaty skin gliding over each other, his thoughts open to her like never before. His arm circled her slender waist, anchoring her to the sheer momentum of his desire. Clenching spasm after clenching spasm told him she was so close, but before he could take her over the edge she pulled away from him, pushed him on his back, straddled his hips, and then slid him back inside her in one smooth stroke. "Ang..."

As bold as her ambition, Padme's finger pursed over his mouth before he could finish, silencing him as she began to rock slowly over his lap. Her bottom lip trembled ever so... The expression she wore was timeless, sensual, and... Their eyes shut nearly at the same time, again lost in this visceral maelstrom of their lovemaking. The acute fullness of him stimulated her in such a exquisitely feminine way she almost felt greedy for taking such pleasure. Leaning over until her palms braced on his shoulders, her soft, brunette hair hung draped about her face. Her hips swiveled, rocked, and rolled in such a wet rhythm her beloved was left panting and in awe.

Resting his hands on her slender hips, Anakin gazed at his universe, comprised of the incredibly sexy woman making love to him with such longing. Her beautiful face contorted in a sweet grimace of lust, and then her head tilted back while her hips began a low grind. Her nails dug gently into his shoulders, while the slim weight of her rose and fell, drawing on him, massaging him inside her so wickedly.

Focusing on the pleasure and their bond, Padme immersed herself in the Force and her intense love for Anakin. She ghost-walked through his subconscious at light speed, seeing and hearing so much in such a short time. Her heart swelled at the sheer power the first sight of her gave a young Anakin. She soared through the stars with him as he defended Naboo, his youthful ignorance overriding the immense fear that should have crippled a child piloting a starship in a war. Sadness and a sense of destiny set in his eyes when he left his beloved mother behind. And then the images and feelings switched as the Padawan Anakin learned to understand and use the Force, pushing himself harder and harder until he was powerful enough to one day return home to Tattoine and free his mother from a life of slavery.

Satisfying tremors lifted her higher when Anakin began meeting her descending thrusts, his hands now firmly guiding her over his lap. Again she was assailed with the Force penetrating through the soul of the man she loved as his training grew him into a Jedi Knight to be with limitless potential. Every word of praise from Obi-Wan was cherished, but offset more times than not by what he perceived as unfair ridicule. The Jedi Order made him feel small when he saw himself as a looming giant on the horizon. His pride was further stroked by Palpatine's deeply-held belief in his limitless abilities. He was torn apart by perception and the intense fear that everyone around him was using him in some way.

And then wave after wave of staggering emotion and painful experiences swept over Padme so strongly she climaxed suddenly, crying out, tears wetting her eyes. At once she felt Anakin's love and attraction to her from meeting again years later... she sensed his nervousness... his near obsession... the rage of the unjust way his mother died... cold, vile dread and death swirling all around him as he let go of his inhibitions and lashed out with a side of the Force... With the Dark Side for the very first time.

Lifting up, Anakin wrapped his arms around PadmИ, effectively repositioning them backwards with him on top. The covers forgotten, a ferocious lust took over. Her powerful orgasm was all that he could stand as he needed to lose himself inside her. Prompting her legs over his powerful shoulders, he began pounding into her hard and deep as glistening sweat dripped from his face over her body. The bed rattled against the wall in celebration.

In ways she was only now coming to grips with, Padme secretly loved his dark aggression... loved how truly powerful he was as the fierce emotions that drove him were experienced by her. She touched the near limitless well of strength he drew from... felt why he considered no man his equal in all the galaxy... why should he be denied anything... who had the right... his thoughts made sense here, but the feelings were ever changing. His love for her was without end. His children owned his heart. His friendship with Obi-Wan had no equal. What he found in Palpatine he needed more than anyone knew. And the ugly rage and horrific regret over his perceived failure to save his mother's life crippled something inside him.

And then an indescribable wave of dark emotion clawed through Padme 's very spirit. Anger... Fear... Aggression... A fiery Sith dragon curling around all he loved, threatening and enticing him. Whispering that he should take what he wanted. That he was owed his hearts desire. That the Force was a weapon he was born to command so that he could save people from themselves. She sought what she didn't understand and found the cold, endless darkness captivating... and wrong. So very wrong. Greedy. Self-righteous. Overbearing. It was all wrong, but... desirable...

Their children and Anakin's love for her saved him. Utterly, completely saved his soul from a fate worse than... deep, horrible breathing... a cruel, lifeless shell of a being... Truly, he had been saved.

Padme's eyes opened wide amidst another wild orgasm quivering beneath her husband. The bed loudly creaked against the wall, while the twin paintings shook and lifted from their moorings. A plant and two small Ovari statues hovered in mid-air, circling the room. The curved window shook despite the storm having passed, nearly splintering the glass. The entire bed itself suddenly lifted off the floor.

They didn't even notice.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs drawing him in tighter, Padme whispered, "Let go, love."

Three more savage thrusts and then he was gone, bursting hot and deep inside her, his body drained of everything it had. He would hate himself if he had hurt her in his aggression, but his desire released the animal in him.

Suddenly the bed slammed down on the floor. The paintings and other items did as well. The lovers in were just too overwhelmed to care... for now.

Anakin was limp, boneless, shaking, gasping, soaked in their sweat and exhaustion. Unable to hold himself any longer he crumbled gently upon her, his heart pounding in his chest against hers. "Oh, PadmИ. How I love you so..."

Padme's eyes scanned the wall where the painting once hung. What force had their lovemaking unleashed? "That was incredible."

Smiling against her neck, Anakin replied cheekily, "Thanks for loving me too."

"Ani, you know I love you with all that I am. But when a woman experiences what I just experienced you have to give her a moment to compose herself."

"I was that good, huh?"

"You know what?" She kissed his forehead. "You really were." Then she laughed. "Not as good as me, but excellent nonetheless." Laughter soon bubbled out of her.

"What's so funny?"

"My mother called Luke and Leia hellions early in the morning," she replied with another kiss. "Contrary to gossip columnists treating them like perfect little celebrities I bet they were both throwing fits, fighting their breakfast, and only stopped when R2 began broadcasting that Towel-Tina Square Dress show they love so much."

"I swear I just can't get that show's theme song out of my head."

"Me either. It drives me crazy."

"Angel, I just don't have the energy to talk anymore."

"Neither do I." Holding him so tight, Padme brushed soft kisses all over his brow, adorning him with her love. She had never felt closer, or better understood what drove him. What scared, inspired, and nearly killed him. She's touched a brief speck of the sheer power that was the Force.

And more than ever, she wanted to know more.

* * *

**Ecclessis Aero-Plunging Extravaganza **

**Mid-afternoon **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

If her mother could see her now...

Standing with the edge of her shoes just off the small platform, Padme gulped upon gazing down off the towering spectacle that was Ecclessis Spire Bridge. Humongous open-air space as far as the eye could see laid before her. If the sixteen-hundred foot drop wasn't terrifying enough, the fact that a shade of hazy fog shrouded the bottom floor where onlookers and emergency crew members could be seen finished the job. It appeared as if once you jumped you would descend into the core of Bespin itself and simply fall forever.

Her heart was lodged somewhere in the vicinity of her throat.

Meanwhile, beside her a very grumpy Anakin stood waiting impatiently. No, he wasn't grumpy that he was about to aero-plunge via leg harnesses off a universally famous sky-bridge in Cloud City. That was thrilling to him beyond words. Alas, the Hero Without Fear wanted to jump without the harness or any safety net. But when questioned as to how he was supposed to survive the fall, revealing he was a Jedi wasn't an option. So now he stood next to his clearly disturbed wife wearing a white jumpsuit of sorts and helmet that matched hers. If Obi-Wan could see him now...

Sparing a quick glance over the edge, Anakin yawned, and then turned to his wife. "You can still back out."

Gritting her teeth, Padme swallowed her apprehension while clearing her mind. People performed these jumps hundreds of times a day, every single day. She could do this. "I remember watching people on the HoloNet do this during the war and thinking they were insane. How could any normal, rational being want to free fall off the edge of something while diving hundreds of feet with only a single corded attached to their legs? I used to laugh at them for their stupidity."

"And now?" Anakin smiled.

"I want to live life to the fullest. Even if it means pushing myself to my limits."

"So you don't think you're crazy?"

"No, I know I'm crazy. There's nothing sane about this." She fired a little wink his way and then checked her leg harness again. The crowds behind them were waiting their turn, while she was still working her mind up to the task of jumping. "But I'm not going to live in fear anymore. I'm in Cloud City and I don't want to leave here saying I was afraid to do something."

Her courageousness matched her beauty perfectly. Anakin adored this new side of her, so willing to take risks and test fate. The war changed their lives dramatically, perhaps illuminating the need for them to grab life by the throat and live in the moment. The knight and the Senator were now the Vice Chair and Jedi Master, even more epically important than that, they're parents to Luke and Leia.

The latter being the title they held most dear.

"Okay, Padme. Its time to jump before those Glomorian Tellar's start complaining." He motioned towards the very tall, pale-skinned, horned men... women? He wasn't quite sure.

Nodding her head, Padme took a couple of deep breaths while wishing she could see the ground below. They were so high up, with gusting winds and crowds of onlookers cheering all the jumpers. But those cheers were fast becoming groans as she just couldn't force herself to jump yet. It was so far down and her knees were shaking. Dammit, she swore under her breath. Where was the woman who fought fearlessly beside Jedi on Geonosis?

Maybe she was still on Geonosis?

With his wife's face clearly etched in dread, Anakin considered the situation carefully before acting. Well, he considered it as long as he usually did, which was in the blink of an eye. He fell to one knee and double checked Padme's leg harness, the density of her cord, and that her jumpsuit was attuned to the emergency safety net's frequency.

"Ani, what are you doing?"

Resting his hand at the small of her back, he offered, "Just giving you the necessary push that you need."

"Ahhhhh!"

Having given his wife a mild nudge off the platform, his name hung in the winds as she fell rapidly.

"... GET YOU FOR THIS ANAKIN!"

He was sure he'd pay later, but the expression on her face was priceless. Turning around to give the crowds a daring bow that they ate up, he spread his arms and soared off the bridge like a bird, descending so fast and with such aerial flair the crowd roared their approval.

Scanning for PadmИ, he found her spirit through the Force damning him with uncharacteristic expletives while screaming at the top of her lungs. The free fall felt incredible, and just before his cord stretched at the end hers did first, flinging her upwards past him, her arms flailing.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

Anakin erupted with laughter while dangling upside down, hearing that same chant five times in succession each time Padme passed him. "YOU CAN THANK ME LATER, ANGEL!"

"I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR LIGHT SABER, TURN IT SIDEWAYS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR..."

Yes, life was good.

* * *

**Synclair Gravitational Arena **

**Center #6 **

**The afternoon **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

Anakin had to admit, being rich had it's benefits.

While peering around the massive dome, one of ten that he and Padme had all to themselves, he couldn't help but to be impressed. The luxury of being able to afford to rent this amazing zero-gravity playground with its ceiling-hung hoops, padded floors and walls had its advantages. After going over the Pair O' Dice Hotel's entertainment Holo-brochures he couldn't resist being able to actually fly at this facility. It took a little convincing for Padme to come inboard as they had already decided to aero-plunge, but she couldn't help but to want to feel the exhilaration of flying.

If only she wasn't giving him the silent treatment from Sith-hell at the moment. While touring the large adult playroom as the green anti-gravity generators began humming around them, Padme's utter silence despite his numerous apologies was putting a damper on his mood. He wasn't just getting the cold shoulder but the whole frigid body. Nonetheless, he approached her from behind and tried to wrap his arms around her, only to have to her escape while shrugging him away. "Padme, I've said I am sorry."

"You don't mean it," she stated with her back to him, arms crossed her chest, even as a sudden sense of lightheaded came over her due to the gravity changing around them. "Most wives will never experience the humiliation of being pushed off a bridge by their husband."

Only Padme Skywalker could say that with a straight face and as serious as a heart attack. Anakin bowed his head to keep from laughing. "I think I saw something like that happen on one of those LifeNet Channel movies you claim to never watch, but do secretly."

"Your sense of humor isn't appreciated at this time."

"I prefer to think of what I did as a love tap."

The urge to throw her shoe at his head was a bit too juvenile for one such as her. Still, the urge remained. "Just stay over there, Anakin. I don't want to look at you right now."

Try as she did to Force-shield her feelings from him, he was just too powerful for that. At best she was mildly offended at his transgression, but also a bit peeved she hadn't thought of pushing him first. That thought amused him to no end. Still, he had to make it up to her. As his steps lifted higher than normal, courtesy of the zero gravity, he came around to stand before her. His hands clasped in a pose of submission. He could regal her with compliments or detail with an infinite amount of affection just how incredibly beautiful she was. He could tell her that she was his world and go on and on about his love for her, but there was one thing and one thing only that she would truly appreciate for where she was in her life at this time.

"PadmИ, you won't change a single diaper for one standard month. Deal?"

That drew her attention, and her eyes as they found his. Pride saw her pause a moment to consider his trade for her forgiveness. Alas, he's such a beautiful man who drove her crazy in every possible way. In addition to being a parent with her, as well as her husband and lover, he was her very best friend. She loved him no matter the mistakes he made. "If you ever shove me off another bridge so help me, I will..."

Anakin nodded while doing his best to suppress laughing as Padme didn't realize that with each and every single threat she uttered, she was slowly rising from the floor.

"...and wrap it around your..."

At this point Anakin was now face-to-face with PadmИ, who still didn't realize she was rising from the floor.

"... after putting the fire out you wouldn't be any use to me or any other woman for the rest of your life. Do you hear me loud and clear, Mr. Skywalker?"

By now Anakin's looking up at her, and when her face broke out in such a cute embarrassed smile, he couldn't resist gently grabbing her hips and dragging her back down into his arms. "Yes, my master."

"Hey, none of that." She giggled before his lips brushed softly over hers, and then again and again until she swooned in his arms, clutching him tightly. And when she found them both floating off the floor she thought it was kind of romantic. "Were floating."

"That's a keen observation."

"Do not mock me, oh future diaper changer."

"I wouldn't dream of mocking a Vice Chair."

"And I would never have dreamed you would toss me off a bridge."

"Toss?" he smiled at her. "I simply pressed at the small of your back and your petite weight sent you flying."

"You can never win this conversation, Ani. It's best to just stop now while you ca... are we twirling?"

"It's a Force thing. Just go with it."

If anyone could see the duo now they would be faced with the sight of a man and a woman kissing in mid-air while spinning around. Moments later they parted laughing, before attempting some form of a cat and mouse chase while air-swimming, for lack of a better term.

Their chase took them through numerous colored hoops hung from the ceiling and through a winding, padded tunnel that saw Anakin steal Padme's shoes off her feet. Now it was wife chasing husband, only she couldn't quite keep up as he was moving much faster and more fluid than she was. "You're cheating."

"Am not."

"That was so childish and far from grammatically correct."

"You need to lighten up and learn how to fly." While floating on his back, he watched Padme propel herself the way their trainer told her to do, but every time she got close he edged farther way at a rate of speed she just couldn't keep up with. "I'll teach you... for a price."

After performing an impressive back flip above her husband, Padme noted, "After shoving me off a bridge..."

"Alright, alright. Come here." Anakin reached out for her hand and drew her to him. His lips kissed the top of her hand, offering another silent apology. He then motioned for her to stretch out as if she were lying on a bed with her legs extended. She mimicked his pose precisely. "This position isn't as important as it's the easiest way for you to learn how to do this."

"I'm ready."

Anakin moved beside her and then shut his eyes. Padme did as well. "Last time I showed you a very basic way to extend the Force to manipulate an object. Today, you're the object. I'm going to show you how to surround yourself with the Force and use it to guide whatever it is you want to do."

Calming her breathing, she recalled her last lesson to prepare her mind for what was to come. "It's amazing to imagine being able to have such control over something you can't see or touch."

"The Force is something no one, not even Master Yoda, will ever truly comprehend." Ever since Padme began exhibiting her Force-abilities these private lessons were fast becoming something Anakin loved to do. "Center your mind and body. Relax and feel the Force flow through you. Good... When you're calm and at peace you will feel connected to every living being and every world in the universe through the Force. I want you to focus on that. Focus on being a part of something greater than yourself. Feel the limitless energy you are a part of."

Though struggling to fully immerse herself in the Force, Padme slowly began to sense of her place in the universe. She knew she'd never know the Force the way a Jedi would, but ever the perfectionist, she wanted to experience as much as a Force-sensitive normal person could. So far, she was way ahead of even what she hoped for.

"That limitless well of energy that binds us, focus on your portion of it. Feel the influence you have over the Force. You're a part of it. Everyone is, whether they are Jedi or not. Focus on that. Instead of feeling as though you can't touch this connection, know that you are a vital part of it. Imagine the energy surrounding you as if you were in a pool of water. When your hand moves waves flow. The Force is no different. Imagine the Force around your body. Will it to propel you forward."

Anakin opened his eyes and found Padme was not only moving forward through the air, but she was farther ahead than he had hoped. What was once a mysterious curiosity that she was Force-sensitive has now become a full-blown theory that she might be far more Force-sensitive than he realized.

What was even more interesting was that at the moment, she was doing this all on her own. He had separated their connection not long ago so that she might learn without the benefit of his abilities. Apparently she had more than enough of her own. "I love you, Angel."

"Come, Ani. Fly with me."

Skywalkers indeed...

* * *

**The penthouse apartment owned by Republic Vice Chair Padme Amidala-Skywalker **

**Senate Apartment Complex connected to 500 Republica **

**Located in the Senate District **

**Late evening **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"... you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view," Obi-Wan spoke softly to a yawning Luke, thankful the child seemed close to falling asleep again. While touring back and forth across the veranda in hopes of sending Anakin's son back to bed, Coruscant's gentle, and warm night wind aided in the Jedi Master's goal. "But in order to harness the Force properly, once must rest. Sleep will leave you refreshed and ready to face the new day. It will also give your Uncle Ben a much needed break. And you must never, ever pee in my face again when I change your diaper. Are we clear on that point?"

Luke, gazing innocently at Obi-Wan, gurgled some pleasant childish noise while smiling as if he understood exactly what he did earlier and found it hilarious.

"Ever the joker, just like your father." While cradling Luke in his arms, Obi-Wan listened when soft footsteps approached from behind.

"For goodness sake, Obi-Wan, just use the Force on him like Anakin does, and he'll be out like a light."

Obi-Wan found SabИ leaning against the wall just outside the veranda. Her expression regarded him with mild amusement, yet he also sensed a part of her thought well of the way he handled the baby. The new Chief of Security for Vice-Chair Skywalker possessed the most mysteriously enchanting dark brown eyes he had ever seen. Her black, form-fitting attire bewitched him as well. "I wasn't aware you could do that. And I must admit my experience with infants is limited."

SabИ lazily stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the soothing pull of muscle. "Whatever your experience is, it's still greater than my own... See, I don't do babies. That's why I work with a blaster and not a bottle."

"I must admit Leia can scream like a wild Oran banshee when she's hungry."

"That's usually my cue to exit the room." While attempting to block the memory of Leia's paristeel-glass shattering cry from her mind, Sabe joined the duo on the veranda. When she peered out over the sprawling brilliance that was Galactic City it suddenly dawned on her she'd been on Coruscant for more than sixty standard days now, her longest stay on a single world in over five years. What that ultimately said about her, she wasn't sure.

Coruscant's seemingly endless lanes of sky traffic appeared busier than ever tonight, no doubt due to the opening of the massive, new Galactic Republic Stadium. If she wasn't on baby-bodyguard duty while giving the Naberrie family a night off she'd been at the game screaming her head off like everyone else. Instead she was stuck here with a stuffy, self-righteous, know-it-all Jedi Master whose accent was far too sexy for his own good. And why did he just smile when she thought that?

"Do you have any family, Sabe?"

She exhaled deeply, thoroughly unprepared for that personal question. "I'm an only child, and I haven't seen my parents since I was eighteen standard years old."

Her emotions flared through the Force. Ben noted her mood darkening by the second. Obviously he had touched a nerve. "By choice?"

"Yes." Her tone was brief and final. Her past wasn't to be discussed... ever.

While gently rocking Luke in his arms, Obi-Wan watched over the majesty of Galactic City. It was the only home he'd ever known, and yet tonight that mere thought had him in turmoil. "I have three sisters."

Hearing a Jedi other than Anakin speak of his or her family was virtually unheard of. "I was under the impression Jedi were never told of their place of birth or family?"

"We aren't," Obi-Wan replied. "But the Jedi Archives have been opened, and any Padawan, Knight, or Master who wishes to know where they came from can find out. I must admit, my curiosity has gotten the best of me the more time I spend with Anakin and his family." A thoughtful sigh escaped him. "So much has changed within the Jedi Order in recent times."

Standing next to him, Sabe couldn't help but to offer a little wave to a smiling Luke. "What did you learn?"

"That I was born on a planet called Bylista, and I have three younger sisters. Two of whom have children." He paused for a meaningful moment. "My parents passed away in a starship accident a decade ago." The notion that he'd missed so much he never knew anything about shook him to the core. "Truthfully, I only skimmed the information. It was a bit overwhelming, seeing the life that could of have been. I could have learned more, but..."

"It was too much?" she seemed to understand, all the while sensing a kinship with the Jedi Master she wished wasn't there.

"Yes." Echoed just as brief and final as she had answered earlier.

This was so out of her element. Sabe nervously ran her hands over the twin blasters on her hips, feeling a bit uncomfortable. If she weren't such a broken woman, and perhaps a better person, she would know what to say to get him to open up more and talk about what she could clearly see was bothering him. Then again, that person would probably be able to better deal with her own issues of self-loathing and the ugliness in her past. Alas, the best she could offer was a small nod.

Obi-Wan was more than a little grateful that Luke had finally fallen back asleep. "Thank you, little one." He carried the child back into the apartment and the nursery, settling him down for the night. After checking in on Leia, he used the Force the quietly shut the door behind him.

Standing outside the nursery, Obi-Wan contemplated that if a year ago anyone would have told him the Clone Wars would be over, Anakin had been married since it began, Palpatine was the Sith Lord all along, his best friend would nearly turn to the dark side, nearly half of the Jedi Code would be amended, and that he'd be working more at the Galactic Senate instead of the Jedi Council he would have sworn that person had lost his mind. Especially since he detested politics. But the reality around him could not be denied. Change was the real unstoppable force in the universe, and in his private time he'd experienced a great deal of unease over that. He knew what a Jedi Master's role in the Republic was, but a personal life he was raised to give no thought to was now an option he found himself woefully unprepared for.

Noisy clatter drew Obi-Wan's attention from across the room. He found Sabe rummaging through the wall-mounted refrigeration unit. She happily emerged with a bottle of red Tattoine Bless wine, uncorked it and began drinking directly from the bottle. A crimson droplet dangled from her bottom lip when she finished, and then was slowly swept away by her tongue. A creeping sensation of desire, one that was most unwelcome in her presence, again awakened. "You're drinking on the job."

"With what I've heard of your colorful undercover activities in lower-level bars," she smirked while making her way back toward the veranda. Her eyes followed him as he pursued. "I'd say that was quite the hypocritical assessment."

Obi-Wan grazed his beard with his hand, suppressing a small smile. "Jedi business requires me to fit in certain circles as the people around me do."

"That was such an excuse for simply enjoying a drink from time to time." Sabe backed against the veranda's broad railing, and then hauled herself up on it, her back to Galactic City. "You so-called keepers of the peace try so hard to appear above what us normal people struggle with. Don't pretend to be the good little sainted Jedi, Obi-Wan."

"Ben, please."

"I don't like you well enough to call you Ben yet." That very moment the bottle of wine lifted from her hand, called to Obi-Wan's grasp via the Force. "That was so unfair."

"I don't like you well enough to let you have all the fun." After a long drink he approached her, enjoying her company far too much.

"A great deal of you Force junkies abuse your gifts," she teased, arms folded over her chest.

"We're given the gift of the Force to first learn, and then use to protect and serve the people of the Republic, SabИ."

"Count Dooku didn't protect and serve anyone except himself."

"The Sith are selfish, and the Jedi are far from perfect. No body of people are. Least of all those sensitive to the Force as they have vastly more power to abuse," he noted truthfully. "Still, one mustn't see enemies in everyone."

He closed the distance between them, causing her to swallow hard. His pointed stare sent a warm ripple of sensual awareness through her belly. "I don't trust easily. And those with the most power and influence, I barely trust at all."

"Then how will you ever let anyone get close to you?"

She flirtatiously licked her lips. "I sincerely hope you're not trying?"

"Perish the thought." He could sense her unexpected attraction to him and found the feeling mutual. She was rebellious, dangerous, and vastly untouchable. Couple that with more than a passing resemblance to PadmИ, a woman he found very beautiful and yet saw as a family member and not a woman. Not the way he saw SabИ now.

She was striking. He was captivated.

Sabe methodically ran her fingers through her short, dark hair. "I stole the wine. Shouldn't I get the luxury of finishing it off?"

Obi-Wan didn't say a word. Extending his hand, she snatched the bottle from him. Eager to show off her drinking prowess, she finished the bottle and then tossed it over the railing. Building garbage scows quickly caught the rapidly descending item. "So why am I here and not DormИ?"

Hands behind his back, her question sparked his attention. "You're better with a blaster than she is."

Sabe laughed, "A fair assessment, but she'd be a lot nicer to you when the lights go out, if you catch my drift."

"Whatever it is that you are alluding to, let me assure you that Dorme and I are close friends and no more."

"Not that I care." Dammit, she hated how fast the words left her lips. She suddenly felt young and aware of his elder age all the more. "There were rumors."

"We were getting close... once. It just wasn't meant to be." When he stepped closer her legs crossed defensively. He was a bit surprised to find her intimidated, to some degree. "Your curiosity about my personal life is... well, curious."

"Don't flatter yourself. It was the alcohol talking. I was trying not to annoy you for once."

"You're beautiful when you're not annoying."

The shadows hid her blush. "Is charm a Jedi mind trick?"

"So you think I'm charming?"

"I never said..." his smirking expression left her with the impish desire to kick him. Hard! Dammit, she hated when Padme was right, which was far too often. Obi-Wan wasn't getting under her skin; he was already there. She hated authority, and yet his omnipotent Jedi swagger made him dangerously sexy. She could flirt and toy with him, yes. But eventually he'd see through it all and see her. If he did that he'd want no part of what he found. She was damaged goods in her own eyes. She couldn't bear to see what he'd think with his.

Obi-Wan appraised her mood. "You're quiet."

"Maybe I feel cornered."

"Who is trying to trap you someplace you don't want to be?" Her exotic eyes and soft mouth drew him closer to the fire. "I think you're scared."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Her defiance only drew him closer. Unconsciously, she slid off the railing on her feet, standing before him with all of Galactic City behind her. "You think you know everything, including me. But you don't have a clue."

"Enlighten me." A breath of air lived between them, their eyes locked, the moment charged with heat. Obi-Wan sensed many reasons why this fiery young woman would be deep trouble for him, but maybe he needed some trouble in his solitary life. She was a free spirit in every possible way, so unlike himself. Sabe knew she was a colossal mess who hid it well, but deep down felt such sincerity and character lived within this man. He was brave and selfless in a way she felt was a lost trait in the galaxy.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

The urge was fast becoming a need to claim her seductive mouth.

Leia's insanely loud crying suddenly crashed their private moment, offering Sabe just enough of a reason to create distance. She mentally chided herself for what she almost let happen. She couldn't go there with him or anyone. Not anymore. And she was being foolish that he'd want anything more than a fling. Here she was a former bounty hunter given a job by a good friend, while he was an acclaimed war hero and Jedi Master. One of the most powerful and recognizable men in the universe.

Certainly deserving of a woman who wasn't emotionally crippled.

Side-stepping him, Sabe slowly made her way back into the apartment. "You tend to Leia. I'm off to bed." Before waiting for his reply she offered something she couldn't deny herself. Whether it was a bad idea or not she'd ponder another day. "Goodnight... Ben."

The intimacy of using his first "other" name for the very first time was the opening he'd been looking for. Obi-Wan watched her fade away and then sighed. Where in the world was his life headed? This was the uncharted territory he was woefully unskilled in. And while he secretly hoped what he felt for SabИ after only two and a half months was only a simple attraction, she began to burn under his skin and invade his dreams.

This wasn't the kind of thing that happened to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

As for Ben Kenobi, he was only now tasting life for the very first time. And so far it tasted like her.

* * *

**Inside a rusty, striped blue and white twin-engined Zepram Air-Taxi **

**The Lower Level - Section D9 Just outside of Port Town, entering the entertainment district **

**Late Afternoon **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

"... Now if you want the best, most greasy double-Crucian burger on the whole flipping planet, you need to see Dressel over there," from behind the controls of his heavily-modified air-taxi, Rex pointed with a casual nod toward the red floating food cart piloted by a one-eyed Homnian. He was surrounded by hungry customers and was obviously enjoying his work, joking and laughing with the crowd. "Due to having one eye, he might not have the best vision, but he makes a delicious sandwich guaranteed to clog your arteries. Also, if you need guns, jewelry, or your hair cut..." the friendly, hulking four-armed Besalisk alien air-taxi driver noted to his passengers in the back. "Or not. Your choice," he shrugged wearing a smile.

Nestled comfortably against Anakin, Padme's eyes drank in the chaotic wonder that was Cloud City's loud, bustling lower level communities. Having researched the best tour guides around, a kindly older gentlemen working at the Pair 'O Dice hotel suggested a burly, slightly unhinged alien named Rex as the one person who could give them a culturally accurate tour of Cloud City. Apparently he knew the lower levels better than anyone, and had his own, unique way of presenting its finer points.

A man of many talents, Rex was known as a superb tour guide, air-taxi driver, illegal droids salesmen, part-time mercenary, and freighter pilot. His appearance was as unmistakable as the owner of Dex's Diner on Coruscant. He was also Dex's twin brother, a point made obvious the moment the Skywalker's saw him. He also had a picture of his brother and himself in front of the diner on his dashboard.

Anakin and Padme couldn't acknowledge how well they knew Dex, but if Rex was half as personable and fun to be around they felt he was the perfect guide.

"On your right, next to those death-stick smoking Wookies, you'll see an emerald starship seemingly parked in a clearing," Rex drew their attention. "That's Jepetto's Boutique. They offer the finest stol... uhm, 'recovered' high-fashion clothing at the best prices you ever saw. Jepetto herself, now she's an ornery one. Old as dust, twice as mean, and three times as sharp. Carries a blaster in one hand and a calculator in the other. She's great peoples unless you're stealing. Then you're..." A single blaster shot went off from inside the starship. "Don't worry. She only shoots thieves."

"Jepetto sounds like quite the character," Padme noted in an amused tone as the air-taxi rapidly swerved back and forth around lanes of traffic that were far less organized than on Coruscant. The electric atmosphere and extravaganza that was Cloud City lay before her, bold in color and design more so on the lower levels than upper. She hadn't seen such a rich display of alien races in all her life, easily rivaling any day at the Galactic Senate Hall. "So how long have you been doing this, Rex?"

Rex snorted, and then took a long pull from a bottle of some crimson colored liquid. "Oh, 'bout ten years or so, milady. See, my brother Dex and me, we had a bad run in with some Tynnan's who owed us some money for a job we did for them. We got ambushed and almost blasted into space dust. Of course later on we stomped the... well, let's just say, they paid us double. After that, smuggling just wasn't as appealing to us anymore. We'd lost our taste for interstellar crime. There was just no honor amongst thieves anymore, you know. We'd been out around the galaxy at that point for going on twenty standard years. See, my brother Dex was a great cook. And he could hot wire a starship in ten standard second flat, but that's a story for another day," he grinned. "Dex dreamed of owning a restaurant on Coruscant, while me, I liked the slot machines and dancing girls if you catch my drift." His passengers looked to be enjoying themselves. "Cloud City called out to me and here I am."

Criss-crossing past a massive three-engined shuttle-bus, Anakin pointed out a small starship with tinted windows that, while parked, was rocking gently. Giving his wife a wink, Padme playfully shifted his attention away from the obviously amorous activities taking place there.

"You know, I sell movies of 'that' variety if you're into..." When Padme cleared her throat Rex laughed and said no more.

Suddenly Rex was cut off in traffic by a group of wild young teens on speeder bikes. "HEY YOU JERKS! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I DON'T TAKE MY KRESSLEN BLADE AND RIP YOUR..." Aware of his passengers again, he turned and gave them an endearing smirk so reminiscent of his brother's. "Sorry. I've got a bit of road rage in me."

"I know the feeling all too well," Anakin noted, and then tapped Rex's shoulder, pointing towards a massive garage-like facility surrounded by glowing lights and holographic images. "What is that place?"

Rex laughed deep in his throat. "That, my friend, is the home of the 'Stack Your Starship' crew. Those guys will take any piece of old crap starship and don't care if the only thing that works on it is the interstellar radio. For the right credits they'll give it the best of everything, all the while adding some of the most imaginative features you've ever seen. They have a holo-show filmed there as well. I'd love to see what they could do with this hunk of junk," he noted, rapping his large fist over the rusty control console.

Anakin couldn't help but to wonder what those guys could do to his Jedi fighter.

"So where are you two from?" Rex asked.

"Alder..."

"Nabo..."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's cool," Rex chuckled while looking in the rear view mirror when they tried to talk at the same time, and with differing answers. "What happens in Cloud City stays in Cloud City. That's the motto we live by."

"Thank you," Padme offered in a mildly embarrassed tone. "We're attempting to keep a low profile. Discretion," she dropped five hundred credits over Rex's shoulder, "Is greatly appreciated."

A big pocket book went a long way with Rex. "Understood, milady."

With the day drawing to a beautiful close, Bespin's gloriously serene two-hour sunset was a wonder to behold as Rex gave Anakin and Padme a slow tour past a very long stretch of skyway that made the visual even that more grand. Anakin held Padme close in his arms, his face pressed gently against her hair, enjoying the moment of peace and calm with his wife. Truly, Cloud City was a majestic place.

"Speaking of my dear brother again," Rex began with a knowing snicker, "He's really good friends with two very well known Jedi Master's. Old Ben Kenobi and that crazy one, Ani something or another." Padme had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "There was this one time my brother bet one of them that if he could eat ten Sqauli bugs he'd get his next three meals free." Shaking his head, the driver continued. "Have you ever seen a Sqauli bug? Each of them have ten little spiny legs and four eyes. Scaly too. Dex always said when they're deep fried in batter and seasoned their supposed to be a delicacy. But fresh from their home world, they're just bugs. Well, long story short, the Jedi Master ate all ten bugs."

Try as she might, and she did, Padme didn't need the Force to capture the guilty, worried expression on Anakin's face. Time and time again she'd warned him about what he ate during the war, and how she never, ever wanted any knowledge of that. But to take a bet to eat ten bugs when they were, for lack of a better term, very wealthy, so that he could get three meals free was preposterous. "If I might inquire, what was that Jedi Master's name?"

Rex stole another gaze in his rear view mirror, grinned wide, and then said, "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Apparently it was believed he would never do such a thing, but when you get a group of men together and they start daring each other you just never know what might happen. Why there was this one time I was dared to run naked... Okay, I'll save that one for another time," he laughed again.

Anakin politely awaited his apology, and was given a quick smack of a kiss. "Is that all?"

"For now," Padme winked as they came upon another shopping district. "Rex, I think I'd like to do some shopping here. You can pull over and we'll pay you. This has been a truly wonderful tour."

Setting his air-taxi down near a busy street lined with stores, Rex favored his guests with an appreciative nod. "I'm happy you enjoyed the trip. It's always nice to show off Cloud City to new comers for the very first time." Anakin exited the air-taxi first while whispering a silent 'thank you' over Padme's shoulder. "You two have a wonderful evening."

Padme finished counting her credits. "We shall. And this is for you."

Rex's heart... both of them, nearly stopped when he was handed ten thousand credits. His eyes popped with glee. "Thank you again... Mrs. Skywalker."

It was Padme's turn to be surprised as her face fell in shock, and then curled into a smile. "How?"

"Milady, my kind are immune to the Force. Dex loves playing cards with Ben because he can't cheat or read his mind. And my eyes weren't clouded the second you climbed into my little transport. But have no fear. As I said before, what happens on Cloud City stays on Cloud City. And my brother thinks very highly of you and your husband."

"Yes, well, that is greatly appreciated." Padme waved goodbye. "Take care, Rex."

"Same to you, milady."

With a gorgeous full moon overhead, the Skywalker's took to the Lower Level streets for an up-close look at Cloud City by night. The next standard hour passed as Padme held onto Anakin's arm, touring the sights while enjoying themselves tremendously. For once they were just another nameless, faceless couple lost in the crowd. That in itself was a small miracle.

After purchasing gifts for their nieces, the Skywalker's enjoyed the amazing talents of a group of amphibious underwater acrobats who performed inside a massive oval water tank while their flamboyant trainer roused the crowds with a boisterous voice.

Then they sampled delicious cream-filled Beslen cakes, baked and prepared in front of them by a seemingly harmless humanoid elderly couple operating an outside bakery. The gentle street vendors pointed out a few more points of interest for the Skywalker's to see, told a couple of stories about some of the crazy things they've witnessed on Cloud City over the years, and then out of nowhere invited Anakin and Padme to a nudist party they were throwing later on. One that, if they were so inclined, could be a most pleasurable experience.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Clearly appalled, Padme quickly led Anakin way from them, blushing furiously while trying not to imagine ever seeing them naked. Her husband, however, found the offer hilarious. Twice he asked her to reconsider, to which she answered by yanking his ear and then walking off altogether until he caught up to her. "Ani, by the Force if you tease me for not knowing what a swinger is..."

He kissed her on the forehead, laughing softly with her and not at her.

Upon hearing a crowd's applause up ahead, they came to a stop to enjoy a trio of lovely female Togruta singers. Padme couldn't get over how on a busy street, surrounded by, in her estimation, nearly one hundred people, none of them recognized her or her husband. While not dressed in what one might normally find them wearing, they were hardly wearing hoods or confining clothing. And yet despite all of that not so much as one person had even given them a second glance.

That was due, she was sure, to her husband's extraordinary Force ability. She could feel the mild confusion he gently broadcasted all around them. It wasn't so strong as it was vastly far-reaching. So much so that she could tell people as far down the street as she could see were probably affected. It was as if they could see her and Anakin, but not quite remember if they resembled anyone they had ever met or seen before.

The Force was simply so powerful with Anakin, and he himself was still so young. She couldn't imagine what he would be capable of in the next decade. And she was curious as to her own limits as she intended to follow his teachings to reach her full potential.

Amidst her quiet thoughts Padme was suddenly struck by inspiration.

Out the corner of his eye, Anakin suddenly realized he'd lost sight of Padme. He reached out with his thoughts and found her easily. Side-stepping a couple of rude droids, he found her holding a clear plastic rifle of sorts, standing at a small games stand. She was aiming at a group of fast-moving holographic creatures flying in front of her. And to the game stands owner's horror, she was nailing each and every one of the creatures no matter how fast they moved with perfect accuracy.

She was full of surprises, his Padme. Anakin was so amused when he realized she was doing something he had never seen her do before. She was... for lack of a better term, cheating. She was using the Force to guide her aim and reaction time. She was actually doing something bad, which only made him love her more. And when she was done he saw what she won for her skill. Suddenly, his love for her began to fade as he backed away. "No, Padme. Don't even think it."

Holding onto a gigantic orange stuffed Shaak, Padme held it out to her husband. "When I saw this I just had to win it for you. After all, that creature holds a special place in my heart. Remember back on Naboo when in your bold attempt to impress me you fell off its back while trying to surf on it. To this day it's one of my fondest memories."

Looking to his left, and then his right, Anakin heard a fair share of snickering when he took the stuffed animal from her. In fact, if you sat it down on the ground, it wasn't that much shorter than Padme herself. "This is humiliating."

"You'll live," Padme teased, and then looped her arm around his. "Your wife just won you a big stuffed animal, and you haven't even thanked her yet."

"Thank you, milady," he declared tongue-in-cheek, grinning. "You cheated."

Padme's eyes lit up from his assumption. "I did no such thing. I shot the rifle to the best of my ability and paid four times the normal rate to play. When I won on the first try I allowed him to keep the rest of the credits, which I am sure would be fair trade for Shanikan."

"Shanikin?"

"Shaak and Anakin merged for all time. I didn't trust you to name him."

"I find your lack of faith distressing."

"Oh hush."

Padme and Anakin walked down the winding street until they stopped at a small table with a boy, appearing no older then twelve years of age was apparently orchestrating a card game of sorts. He possessed short dark hair and a wry smile, seemingly at ease in the presence of gambling adults. In fact, he wasn't just at ease, he was winning, much to the dismay of those that left his table lighter in the credits department.

"Thank you, come again." Having racked up no less than two hundred credits already, the young boy proudly sat back in his chair, and then almost fell off when his eyes caught sight of quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His demeanor changed as he sat up straighter, smoothing down the simple black vest he wore. He stood to his feet when she approached with her companion. "Milady, can I... can I interest you in a game of Sabbac?" he asked nervously.

"Perhaps." Padme considered this young boy had no business being out here unattended and gambling on the corner, but the rules of Cloud City were... well, that was a problem here. "Why are you alone?"

"I'm part of the crew on the Trader's Luck. My captain's unloading some merchandise across the way, so I had some time to kill before we lift off." Standing to his feet, he extended his hand to the lady. "My name's Han Solo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Han Solo." Appraising him, Padme could tell he would grow to be a very handsome young man. He was already tall for his age, and possessed a bit of something she saw in her Anakin. This one was going to be trouble, no matter how young he was. "Dearest, would you like to play a hand?"

Anakin didn't like the way the kid was openly leering at PadmИ. "I'm not interested in taking the credits of some scruffy looking kid."

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han challenged, already not caring for the lady's companion. "You're holding a giant stuffed animal, and you have the nerve to insult me?"

Padme's attempt to not laugh wasn't helping. Anakin crossed his arms. "I don't gamble with children."

"It might be fun," Padme considered.

"I can think of other ways for us to..."

"Ahem, children present."

Han looked back and forth between them. "Look, my ship's departing in a little while. There's no time to discuss this in a committee."

Padme's eyes narrowed. "We are not a committee." When she smiled he blushed, and that alone charmed her. For some strange reason she had a feeling this one, a bit rough around the edges as he was, would live an extraordinary life. There was just something about him... "Alas I think we'll take our leave. Have a good and safe evening, Han."

"You too, milady." Han then made a rather rude gesture to her companion, who slowly lifted his hand until Padme politely captured it and whispered something about "...orce choking kids."

* * *

**"Risque Liaisons"  
A retired Venator-class Republic Cruiser converted into a state-of-the-art cruising night-club **

**Late night **

**Cloud City, Bespin**

It began with a dare by moonlight. 

On their last night in Cloud City, Anakin wanted to throw caution to the wind and tempt fate one last time. Responsibilities, both personal and professional awaited them back on Coruscant. But here, there were no expectations of good behavior. No prying eyes judging any adventure they might indulge in. The sheer lawlessness of Cloud City was half the fun in his eyes. And though Padme was loathed to admit it, his rebelliousness was infectious. 

Perhaps that was why she whispered in his ear, "Let's find some trouble to get into, Master Jedi"

While out gambling in the Lower Level entertainment district, the Skywalker's were stopped by tri-legged host-droid outside of the Lady Luck Casino two standard hours ago. The droid elaborately introduced itself as Haven, and then advertised for a special "invitation-only" humanoid starship night-club that catered to the most decadent, sensual desires in the galaxy. The droid's eye-cam was being monitored by a humanoid female who sought out the most attractive and wealthy casino players with an offer to spend a night losing themselves in the darkness of their most carnal fantasies. 

For an entrance fee of ten thousand credits an unforgettable experience was promised where your inhibitions could be unleashed on the dance floor... or anywhere else a party goer wanted too. Guests enjoyed endless exotic drinks mixed to warm your soul as nothing was forbidden at this night club. Dress, or lack there of, was optional. 

Decency was prohibited.

Padme was appalled.

Anakin was intrigued. 

As the droid departed Padme sighed in relief, and then was faced with her husband's relentless gaze. Anakin gently captured her beautiful face in his strong hands, caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb while gazing intimately into her eyes. He bent close to her ear and challenged that a place like the Risque Liaison, they'd never enter again. But for one night they could taste a darker state of being. She need not fear anything with him by her side. 

The queen within countered with class, not cowardice being her reason for not needing to enter such an establishment. 

That was when he captured her mouth before she could utter another word, kissing her so passionately... drawing her tightly against his chest, dragging his tongue along hers in a way that screamed how badly he desired this risky endeavor.

Suddenly, Padme was curious.

Her resolve further weakened the longer he nibbled over the pulse in her neck. In a low tone of voice drenched in wanting, Anakin dared her to go to this place with him. He dared her to savor the night club's erotic atmosphere, while pledging nothing would take place she didn't want too. He dared her to drink until she saw stars, dance her body against his until she was wet, and fulfill anything she'd ever desired. 

"Take me there," was all that she allowed to escape her pursed lips. 

Thus began their last adventure into the sinful unknown. 

The flimsy, seductive dress Padme chose was as crimson as the warm blood racing through her veins. Cut short, its sexy low back and deep V-neck front exposed her to Anakin's hungry eyes. And when their shuttle landed on the windy deck of the Risque Liaisons night club, a carefree sense of wildness swept over her. Perhaps she was allowing herself out of a self-imposed cage for one night, testing her limits. Anakin's all black attire gave a Sith impression she found terribly irresistible. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

Risque Liaisons, from the moment you walked the long, plush red carpet inside past the heavily-armed security droids, struck you as aggressively sexual. The urgently pulse-pounding music simmered low in your belly, sensual like a potent drink. A shadowy domain, with a massive thirty-five hundred foot dance floor that was complimented by dark Alderaanian marble poles, ornamental tri-paristeel columns, and drapery-silhouetted cages for intimate seclusions that left nothing to the imagination. 

The dance floor was beyond packed, illuminated by dynamic mood lighting, artificial haze, and the most erotic display of bodies moving they had ever seen before. Humanoids in various stages of undress lost themselves in the smoky darkness, slithering salaciously in couples, threesomes, and crowds of writhing flesh. 

Dancing now with her backside pressed hotly against the solid length of her husband, Padme threw her hair back, slowly grinding her body like a snake against his throbbing erection. If he desired wild, she was ready to comply, loving the heady groans he fed into her ear while moving against her, his hands guiding her hips. She reached over her head and tangled her hand in his hair, drawing his mouth to the nape of her neck. When his tongue lashed at her throat her eyes shut as the pulsing, slow groove unleashed her inner vixen. They had each enjoyed three Bespin vodka shots before hitting the dance floor, and once there fell into the same grinding erotic vibe as everyone else.

Dancing as if they were making love... moving in the most decadently wicked ways... simulating the same rhythm as if he were inside her... writhing in the shadows, touching each other... watching other's touch each other... 

With his arm wrapped possessively around Padme's waist, her body was the perfect cure for his desperate hunger. She smelled divine, rocking her derriere against him to the smoldering music. The hot atmosphere over the crowded dance floor affected everyone, glistening sweat after only a few short minutes on all who played there. The provocative music was so sexually arranged it was borderline profane. 

From all around them Anakin sensed through the Force at least five couples among the hundreds dancing were having sex in secluded booths, overhead cages, and one couple against the far back wall. Their engaging arousal amplified his own, his body awash with heat as Padme slowly circled him, dancing with her body against his. He was so hard he swore under his breath. Mercy, he craved to take her here and now. Hard, on the floor, forcing her to orgasm again and again until her fingernails tore at his skin. To drive into her until she cried out his name loud enough for all to hear. By the Force, she was his sweetest obsession. "You're killing me, Angel," he panted softly.

Moving her slender figure to the sensuous rhythm, Padme brushed her hand over his erection. It throbbed powerfully at her touch. "That's the point." 

Acting on impulse alone, Anakin drug her around him, bent down and drank deeply from her lush, curving lips. He ravenously ate her mouth while his hands filled with the gentle swells of her backside, kneading them as his thirst for her grew white hot. She arched against him, her nipples hardening over his chest. "You're mine," he moaned between wet kisses, loving her little mewing, "Yes,'" replies.

"Let's go somewhere private," Padme offered breathlessly, and then led him through the heavy crowds across the dance floor to a shuttle-elevator in the center of the club. Tipsy and aroused, she managed to pay for one of the luxury V.I.P rooms overlooking the main dance floor. Once off the elevator they were escorted to the private room and then left to their own devices. 

Mindlessly aroused, Anakin slammed the door behind them, locking it with the Force. His eyes were dark with lust, focused solely on his angel. Padme smiled wickedly, slowly backing away him. He stalked toward her, erasing the distance between them, pressing her back to the curving padded railing as the dance floor writhed below. His voice carried a note of desperation to it, "Milady, you've reduced me to a savage." 

"Animalistic tendencies aren't the way of a Jedi," she playfully reminded him, her finger tracing over his chest. A heart that beat for her alone throbbed beneath her finger tip. With his body braced against her the hard length of him signaled his intentions. "Wherever is your control"

"Where you are concerned, milady," he breathed hot over her lips, and then hoisted her onto the soft railing, now standing between her spread thighs. "I have none"  
He twisted a lock of her dark, luxuriously curly hair, and then stroked his finger along her inner thigh. 

Her brown eyes sparkled as her tongue wet her lips. "Behave"

"I couldn't if I tried." Seductively, Padme slithered down his body and away, ghosting past him so that her expensive perfume drug his soul along. The V.I.P room's burgundy decor complimented its plush, black carpet. Dimly lit for intimacy, sexually explicit art work adorned the walls, with a mirror-ceiling overhead. The room featured a personal bar with what looked like every legal and illegal alcoholic liquid that existed. Choosing Correlian ale, she poured them new drinks. A lavish sectional, burgundy couch was the centerpiece of the private suite, easily big enough for five.

But divine for two. 

In Anakin's mind she was beneath him already, her legs locked tight around his waist, urging him to take her faster. The mere thought made him harder as he leaned his back against the railing. His torture was furthered by the fact that he knew Padme was picking up his thoughts. "You're too far away, milady"

Padme gave a regal tilt of her head, pouring the second of two glasses. Her back to the broad bar, she held out a glass for him. "As a former queen I refuse to be summoned"

Defiance was written all over the Jedi's smirking face. His palm opened, and the drink she held out to him obeyed his Force-command, flying into his grasp without so much as spilling a drop. He downed the amber colored liquor, enjoying the heady rush. "You have some nerve"

"Because I am a mere woman?" she challenged while moving around the sectional couch and then descending upon it, her bare legs crossed, his eyes lustfully drawn to them. "Am I to respond favorably to your every command?" Suddenly the entire couch lifted just off the floor and began moving over the carpet until it sat in front of Anakin. Alas, her Master Jedi had no patience at all. "You don't play fair"

"And you look entirely too incredible in that dress tonight," he countered with a cocky grin. "Judging by some of the stray thoughts I picked off men who passed you by if I had my light saber with me I would have committed murder by now." 

"You should have heard some of the things the women staring at you were thinking." While watching him "Force" the ale bottle into his possession, she smiled. "I'd blush if I weren't thinking the same things"

After downing a strong pull from the bottle, Anakin eased down beside her, and then groaned when she slid over his lap, nestling her backside over his hard erection as if she were seeking a more comfortable position. With her bare legs splayed over his thighs, she began pressing soft kisses over his neck. His eyes fell shut when her hand pushed up under his shirt, trailing her nails across his muscled chest. "I'll die if I'm not inside you soon"

"I won't let death have you. You belong to me alone," she bit gently over his neck, and then her lips brushed over his swallowing throat. "Would you like it if I straddled you right now and rode you for the rest of the night?" Her palm danced over his beating heart as it throbbed in time with the cock beneath her. "Or would you like to drag me on the floor and take me so hard the people in the adjoining rooms hear my screams of ecstasy?" Finally confident and bold with her sexuality, she enjoyed the rush of power she felt. Her lips went his ear, breathing warmth over the lobe. The husky tenor of her voice invaded his mind. "Or do you want me to suck it until you can't see straight?" 

With his face nestled in the gorgeous locks of her hair, Anakin's heart pounded against his chest. Behind closed doors in the privacy of their relationship Padme could turn up the heat to unfathomable temperatures. He loved being the only person in the galaxy that knew this side of her. "Is 'all of the above' an option?" he smiled devilishly.

"The deal is for one and one only," she noted above the sensually hypnotic music playing throughout the club.

"How can a man choose between paradise and heaven?" Tracing his hand up her soft legs, teasing her inner thigh, Anakin sighed. Padme continued running her mouth all over his neck, her tongue lazily sampling his skin. "Option three, milady"

"Is that right?" Padme questioned as her lips curled. Anakin gave a slow nod. After a moment's pause, she lifted off his lap and then walked to the padded railing and was now gazing out over the loud, grinding crowd below. When her beloved cleared his throat behind her, she glanced over her shoulder and replied oh so innocently, "Did you think I meant now"

"Waiting wasn't part of the deal"

"I've altered the deal," she declared before returning her attention to the decadence of the packed dance floor below. Around her the lights dimmed into darkness, no doubt a warning sign from her husband. "Pray I don't alter it any further"

Anakin was on her that very second.

His warm right hand swept her thick hair aside so that his mouth could make love the back of her neck, while his left hand ascended her bare thigh, slipping inside her lacy... she moaned in a trembling voice, and then her hand fisted against the railing when he cupped her moist heat and began stroking her... dipping a single finger inside her... thrusting it so deeply her entire body quivered around it. Her liquid arousal coated his hand, while his mouth drew at the fair skin of her neck until she was marked. 

On and on until a second finger joined the first, he pierced her slick core with a growing urgency. Her sweet cries grew sharper as she felt a powerful climax cresting on the horizon. Blind to the acute pleasure, Padme knew anyone who peered upward from the dance floor could see her, and that knowledge only amplified her lust. This was so unlike her, so wild and crazy and by the Force it felt so good to leave the lonely, sheltered, reserved woman she once was behind her. 

Padme Nabberie feared failing her people.

Padme Amidala feared failing the Republic.

Padme Skywalker feared nothing at all.

Anakin stroked her until her hips rolled against the fingers now surging inside her... and then they were gone. "Spread your legs for me"

Her mind couldn't register the command, but her body obeyed, moving accordingly. Padme heard his descent onto his knees behind her, and then moving beneath her dress. She felt his teeth on her bare thighs, not ever knowing where the next bite would occur, and then purring when it did. Her underwear was torn off her without a care for its expensive value. Even the sound of the fabric tearing turned her on. Suddenly, his mouth was right there, open and hungry over her rosy-red womanhood. 

At once the railing was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Padme hissed between her teeth as a long, agile tongue swept smoothly between her thighs over and over until she couldn't stand still, and then it thrust inside her. Her legs buckled when his hungry mouth closed over her mound, suckling loudly. His hands filled with her backside while he feasted on her flesh. The scandalous music and the night clubs wicked atmosphere left her wanton, being eaten alive by her beloved. 

One hand gripped the railing while the other held the back of his head, urgently grinding against his tongue, her reserve having vanished. She was dancing again... dancing over his ravenous mouth... her belly straining, drawing tight as her nipples against her dress. She could hear herself whimpering... hear the pounding music and the sounds of Anakin devouring her whole. She could feel the hot, coiling tension in her belly edging toward oblivion.

Anakin was held spellbound by the heady scent of her. The way her thighs clutched at his head, while her fingers tangled in his hair shook whenever his tongue lashed over her. His gaze fastened on her clit, and then his mouth. Her body stiffened from the combined liquid stroke of his tongue and inhaling suction until she came violently in waves of orgasmic shivers. She cried out, riding his face through a series of spasms. The thrill of her voice when she came gave his life meaning.

All that he needed... all that he had ever needed... was her.

Recovering was like an out of body experience for Padme. Although she had never tried a controlled substance before, she couldn't help but to feel a sort of high. She was sweating, her vision cloudy, her body humming delightfully. Her mind was awash with pleasure. She could hear the music and vaguely make out the shadows moving against each other below... could feel her husband's hands lifting her dress... hear the gentle rustle of clothing, and then feel the tip of him press to her entrance before invading her with a thought-melting thrust that stole the very breath from her lungs.

Sounds.

She made sounds.

Animalistic sounds.  
Being taken this way, from behind, she felt utterly feminine. Her body relaxed and then tightened around him, clinging the way she knew he loved. Her hands gripped the railing while his anchored her hips, driving into her with body-jarring thrusts. The primal music's steady drumbeat matched her husband's lust. Sheer pleasure soaked around him as her hips rocked back, matching his aggression, the loud sound of flesh slapping together surrounded them. 

Oh how he loved this woman. His angel, so sweet. Her sex clung deliciously around him, while her little squeaks and mews of pleasure drove him mad with desire. Again and again his eyes drank in the sight of how the sweetly rounded cheeks of her backside rippled with his every surge. She felt divine wrapped around him. He could take her forever and never slake his lust for her.

When Padme came the second time there was silence, and yet the exquisite pleasure was etched all over her straining face. Bent forward over the railing, her fingernails digging into the padded railing, a mask of pleasure clouded her lovely features as the depth of his passion sent her flying. Her heart couldn't catch up with her lungs. There just wasn't enough air. Her body was hot and smothered by Anakin, and before she knew it she was turned around and then hoisted back onto the padded railing, her body sustained by him bracing her on his hips, lifting her body with powerful, deep thrusts. She held on, urgently taking her pleasure while giving him his.

Her face, neck, and chest were flushed red, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Anakin felt his own shirt cling to his chest, and yet so great was his hunger that he couldn't even undress fully before taking her. There was a time for slow, soft love making beneath the warm covers, and then there was this. A man claiming his woman. A warrior enjoying the spoils of his victory. He kneaded her backside while pounding into her, shaking her body against the railing. She came again, howling above the music, her head thrown back, eyes shut tight. 

Couples across the way in other V.I.P rooms were making love... and watching them. Two women to their left were staring intently... A threesome across the dance floor in another V.I.P room facing theirs... 

It was too much... far too much and all at once his world exploded. Padme felt him throb powerfully before arching into her as deeply as he could go, coming in long, wet bursts inside her while chanting her name. She willed her body to drain him dry, using her inner muscles to amplify his pleasure, claiming him as surely as he did her.

And then there was peace.

Gently, Anakin withdrew and then carried Padme to the sectional couch. He carefully sat her down and then lay beside her, both still half-dressed, the room filled with the scent of their lust.

Padme finally caught her breath, her eyes staring at their mirror reflection on the ceiling. By the Force what had gotten into her? Then again... she smiled at the irony. Yes, this was the best vacation of her entire life. Yes, this was the most dangerous sexual experience of her entire life. Yes, this was the wildest thing she had ever done. But all of those things paled in comparison to her one single thought. "Ani, I am so hungry I could eat a Wookie"

The Jedi Master suddenly burst out laughing.

Truly, he loved her more than his own life.

* * *

**"The Perseverance"  
Vice Chair Skywalker's Private Spacecraft Fast approaching the private starship landing dock at penthouse apartment owned by Republic Vice Chair Padme Amidala-Skywalker **

**Senate Apartment Complex connected to 500 Republica **

**Located in the Senate District **

**Mid-Day **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"Home sweet home," Anakin noted from the pilot's chair of 'The Perseverance' as the towering Senate Apartment Complex loomed in the distance of Galactic City. Padme yawned beside him, having slept the entire trip home. "So do we tell the twins one day we were arrested?"

"No and never," she replied, smiling. "Some stories must never see the light of day, including our arrest last night. Thankfully you were able to get us out of that holding cell."

"We would have never been in there if you hadn't ordered another bottle of wine after we..." his wink was replied with a roll of her eyes. "We would have been long gone before that place was raided by Bespin authorities for the illegal sale of death sticks, among many other controlled substances."

"You have the nerve to blame me?"

"I have the nerve and the truth on my side."

"I gave birth to your two children and was thrown off a bridge by you."

Her amusingly pointed stare offered only one conclusion. "I'm not going to win any arguments with you, am I?"

"We'll see... in about a decade of so." As they cleared the security clearance codes needed to fly in the airspace surrounding 500 Republica, she sighed. Their vacation was truly over. "The Senate Trials begin in two weeks. We have so much work to do to prepare for them. And when the testimonies start its going to get ugly."

"The work of the Republic often is?"

"True..." she conceded. For now there was only the reunion of family and friends on her mind. As Anakin perfectly landed her starship on the private dock beside the apartments veranda, loved ones awaited them. Jobal, Ruwee, Sola holding the twins, Darred, Sabe, Ryoo, Pooja, and even C-3PO welcomed them with open arms upon exiting the starship with warm hugs.

Padme scooped Luke and Leia in her arms from her sister and peppered their faces with kisses. "Have you two been good?"

"No, Sabe answered for them. "Especially the girl."

"Oh hush," Padme laughed, brushing a kiss over Leia's forehead.

Loving the sight of her youngest daughter with her children, Jobal pressed a kiss to Padme 's temple. "So tell us all about your trip?"

"Dear mother," Padme declared mischievously as they entered the apartment. "What happens in Cloud City... stays in Cloud City."

* * *

**The End... for now!**

**More one-shots in this universe are on the way.**


End file.
